Drive By
by CoffeeBooks
Summary: After having a series of provocative dreams Ichigo vacations to the big city, realizing that there are more important things in life than work. Based on the lyrics from, "Drive By" by Train.
1. This Is Not A Drive By

Soft lips enclosed on his own. Feminine cheeks fully blushed in the heated splendor. A leg wrapped over his mid section as he holds her close, moving forcefully in his eager effort to subjugate her. The taste of delicate skin along her neck and a hand on her thigh that he was unwilling to move. Vision blurry as his breathing crumbled. He felt nothing, and _everything_. It was all because of this girl that he was lost between lust and love as he watched her writhe beneath him. It was her fault he was doing this. Her voice was playful to him and incredible to hear. He couldn't stop himself from pressing on, needing to hear her words, her moans, crying out his name.

_No. _The images faded.

Not his name.

_No._

Not anymore.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

Ichigo's scowl hid inside his pillow. Raising his arms above his head beneath the sheets, he muffled his frustrated groans.

_Why does this keep happening?_

He groaned again and exuded a heavy sigh before he shifted, rising from his blankets. Discouraged and hurried he trampled towards his bathroom, quickly snatching a towel from the nearest closet.

Today was the start of his vacation and he promised himself there would be no more of this. He hated those _damn_ dreams; having earlier read online that people commonly have them when they're stressed was no relief to him.

Trying to force it from his mind he angrily twisted on the bath faucet making an effort to be quick and thorough.

He was tired of work, and _home_ felt empty. No life existed there beside his own.

Afterward he reached for the towel and wrapped it around his waste, coming in contact with his belittling reflection in the mirror. His appearance was just as rigid as the years of his youth.

His amber eyes were weary, complimented by fatigued bags beneath. Before brushing his teeth he dried off his tanned skin impatiently, avoiding his own image. Fighting with his tousled orange hair, he rubbed his scalp harshly with a thick hand towel.

The only thing he could think about was getting his ass out of his own apartment.

His cold eyes softened beneath the cloth. _What am I doing?_

Relaxing his shoulders he quickly popped a toothbrush in his mouth and whipped the towel over the shower curtain, his mind dull of an answer. Creasing his brows he spat out the remaining water and with a drop of his head he took in a long deep breath.

A decent sized television set placed in the corner was turned on simply to create noise before he made his escape, his windows providing the only light. Venturing to his kitchen he ate his usual egg dish before sneaking an almost fouled piece of fruit inside his luggage. Finishing off some leftover milk and having no patience to use a glass, he quickly drained the carton dry knowing it would soon spoil.

His plan was to leave to Shibuya for its attractions— anything really. He just _had_ to get away from his apartment.

There were fireworks he planned on seeing that week, though it didn't matter if he missed them or not. There were a few stores he thought about visiting and a bath house he was curious over trying that wasn't far away. He figured he could even find a bar and drink to his hearts content, maybe pass out with no one he knew to witness; It was a promise he made himself.

And he would _sleep_— Sleep every damn day if he wanted.

There was however the case of him going alone. Ichigo had a few friends from work and his family close by, but none of them he figured he should bring. He just wanted to be alone.

It had been awhile since he had seen any of his friends from school, even years depending. Most of them had moved away while his friends in the Soul Society remained at their posts and left Ichigo to work for a living. It was a simple mistaken life that, at first, he had really craved for.

Making his way towards his closet he stripped from the towel and dug through his underwear drawer. An expensive pair of jeans rested on the chair next to his bed before he slipped into them, as a well used blazer soon draped over his shoulders to cover his dress shirt. The outfit had already been put together since most of his favourite clothes were earlier prepacked inside his suitcase, waiting by the front door.

Once his television set was off and he found his keys, he was gone.

Slipping on his shades earlier placed in his blazers pocket, he hid his tired eyes and used the elevator to reach the receptionists desk. Usually he wasn't overly friendly with the women that worked in his building but they had already known of his departure and insisted on making small talk.

"Mister Kurosaki," The woman bowed politely, "Have a great trip and we'll see you when you get back."

He nodded and thanked her in return before leaving the building, moving down towards the lot to find his timed taxi. As he waited, he stared at his watch that Yuzu had given him for his latest birthday.

He was now twenty four years old.

When opening the cab door he made himself comfortable and handed the driver his money. Instructing again that they would be heading to the nearest train station like he mentioned on the phone a day before. Knowing that during his ride he would have time to kill he innocently checked his phone, spotting a few texts left behind from his father.

"Tch," Ichigo grimaced and erased the messages on impulse.

There would be no distractions on his time off.


	2. I Thought This Can't Be True, Cause,

He arrived at the Sunroute Plaza Hotel reasonably located in the middle Shibuya with a look of admiration. The building was even more impeccable compared to the photos he had seen online, making him feel he had made the right decision.

A Bellhop helped him with his things as he dealt with signing in, receiving his card key. When looking around he simply figured that the building was much like his own, just costly. When removing his sunglasses he remained unaware of the few honored glances he was earning from the women placed near by. He was still naive. Even after a few small relationships with women he remained a man that would never understand them, unable to read their actions along with expression. It was just how he was.

When entering the elevator the Bellhop reminded him that his room was at the height of the seventh floor. Brimming slightly he wondered what kind of view would compliment his new living space, hoping again that he had chosen the right establishment when gazing down at his card key. He was a hopeful man but usually he found that most of his spontaneous actions always proved disappointing. He had began fearing his work that way, always so attached to his studies. He felt he was leaving his responsibility behind when in reality everything was taken care of. It took him a minute to realize that and he calmed himself, thankfully right before entering his assigned room.

The Bellhop set aside his belongings, as Japans custom is not to tip, leaving mister Kurosaki to his room. It was a treatment Ichigo wasn't much used to but the expensive reality of the place suited it nicely.

He surveyed the room briefly. Everything tidied and elegantly put together with the modern theme he was expecting. His bed he knew he would be spending most of time in was enormous, so generally he approved. There was a decent sized bathroom and a wide open kitchen in the next room that contained an expensive coffee pot, water boiler and packages of instant coffee and green teas tossed inside a near basket. The living area like the bedroom, held the amazing view he was expecting. It was as if he could see his place a mile away in the distance.

Only this place didn't feel like home, and he liked that.

Setting himself down on the bed, he sighed. There were so many places to go and things to experience that he had no idea where to start. Slipping out his laptop he figured that since it was just himself he would need a push to get started. Eventually stumbling on to a site where inside its informational pages, he ran into a well suited article: _"__Things to Do Alone in a New City."_

Interested, he scrolled down.  
**.**

_1. Get lost. You could ask directions from someone._  
_(but you won't — wherever you end up is where you're meant to be)._

_2. Eat alone in public. You're more likely to be approached and could easily meet someone._

_3. Drink alcohol. Even if you normally never, there's something intriguing about laughing in a new town._

_4. Never turn down an invitation, no matter how unfitting to you it may be._

_5. Ask the names of the people you meet and use them, even if you only use them to say goodbye.  
**.**  
_

The list went on.

He wondered if this advice would be something he could follow, saving it to his bookmarks for the mean time since he couldn't help but find one of the ideas very appealing.

Looking towards the fridge he knew he wouldn't be able to make it without lunch and decided to eat alone, and in public.

Getting himself prepared and grabbing his wallet he later traveled the unknown streets of Shibuya. It hadn't been his first visit, maybe around three times in his life. Twice when he was very young and another when his school friends had planned a year end trip together and were just passing through for shopping.

Roaming the streets he remembered it was their summer vacation after their last year of high school. It was also the last time he remembered seeing them all together. He couldn't understand how he had let them slip away the way he did. Even a street poster reminded him of his friend Tatsuki, the way the woman's hair was styled and the posture in her pose. He didn't know where Tatsuki had moved away to but he did know she was tough enough to last anywhere. Then he pictured the auburn haired girl he had left behind after school, and all the things he never said to her.

There was no doubt in his mind that her and Tatsuki had still been friends though.

He remembered Orihime's and Chad's powers and wondered if in their current lives, they would still be using them. The last time Chad and him exchanged words was a few months back when Chad called to ask what courses he would be taking for his career in medical.

And besides the disruptive hollows that Imoyama-san failed to deal with in the beginning, Ichigo refrained from ever using his powers.

His eyes watched strangers pass, searching for any appealing restaurant signs till one eventually caught his eye. It appeared to be not much of a stretch with its bright colours— cheap.

Appearing to be a typical burger joint with gathered costumers that tanned in the sun crashing through the open windows. It wasn't long before he found himself perched on a stool at the counter when a waitress with a pleasing smile assured him of the specials and handed him a menu. Ignoring the people around him he searched for whatever suited his craving, something to completely fill his stomach.

"I would suggest today's special," The woman directed at Ichigo from behind the counter, making him realize that she was surprisingly still there.

Slightly off guard he had to ask, looking over the menu again, "Sorry, Where's that?"

"Just on the back where it says, _Friday_," She pointed, "It comes with extra bacon and it's cheaper than the rest."

She smiled as he turned to the back just as she said.

"Uh, Thank you."

The woman was in a common waitress outfit that most women in japan wore. A small blue apron tied over her shoulders and around her waist with her short black hair pulled aside by a small clip. She was tiny but not in the least bit shy it seemed. Ichigo couldn't help but read her name tag eventually. '_Maiko.'_

She placed down her tray. "Are you waiting for someone?"

He looked around, wondering what about him made him so obvious.

"No, I'm just taking time off from work. I'm kind of a tourist exploring the city right now."

She giggled, "Well, I can place your order now. You sure it's what you want?"

"It sounds good," He nodded, "And I'll just get a water with it, thanks."

She slipped the menu from his hand and ventured to the back kitchen as he sat quietly, admiring the display of photos and nick-knacks across the walls. Since the place was so close to his hotel he figured he might just want to come back later on.

After a short while his food was ready. Rubbing his palms on his pants he looked down at his meal.

"Thank you," He said again to the small woman before picking up a fry, "Looks great."

"You're welcome. Take your time," She suggested.

He smiled and started his food as she got back to her work. He had to admit the food was great and was exactly what he was looking for, but he had to ignore the woman's orders and eat it quickly.

When she returned he asked for the bill. Tilting her head she remarked to make further conversation, "You know, there are a few places I could suggest for you to visit."

His eyes widened slightly as he looked to her, "Uh, sure. I'll give it a try."

"Our central park here is massive and it's just around the corner." He mulled it over. "There's a winery I love called, _Market spice, _that I always tell all my friends about. They literally let you try whatever kind of wine you want for a small entry fee," She played with her lip and looked to the side as she thought, "There's tons of bars in this city but the one I would suggest trying is _Legato_. It's an Italian restaurant but still a bar, plus it has an amazing view of the city."

Ichigo desperately tried to imprint the names in his head and dropped a mint in his mouth, "Thanks for the help."

Wandering into the streets again he folded the bill inside his pocket. With the name _Legato_ repeating in his mind he wondered if he could find the building, knowing he probably should have asked. Shrugging it off he continued his search in the sun, and the further he got, the more he knew just how lost he had been.

He reviewed the streets knowing he couldn't remember the path back to his hotel. Feeling full from the burger he figured he was heading to the Legato just for the drinks. At his age alcohol was more amusing than it had ever been. It appealed to him because he knew it could make him relax. Plus the view the girl mentioned would have been fitting, as well as possibly be a guide to his hotel.

Enjoying the weather, he put a hold on his plans and took a walk aside the city's Central Park. He had no idea what it was called since he couldn't find a sign but he wasn't really worried about the details. There was a daughter and mom spreading seeds to birds as the toddler son slept strapped in his stroller. A large play set was built on the side where tons of couples and kids harbored, enjoying the sun when they could. After a while the trails ended and he found himself a stray, passing a few markets and ignoring some sales pitches. It was quite some time before he located the restaurants building with the name plastered on a folded canvas and banner on his side of the sidewalk ahead.

He couldn't believe he had actually found it after about two hours of searching. The weird part was he didn't mind the waiting, because getting lost was exactly what he needed.

The hallways of the place were very prestigious as he hoped the drinks would be in his budget. After his ride inside the elevator the view grew even more spectacular as he entered the restaurant. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had seen some fancy restaurants in his day but this place in particular was unbelievable. The view outside the window was the sunset hitting dawn. The sky was such an amazing bright red that it had been distracting him from his waiters instructions.

"Are you dining alone?"

Ichigo startled and quickly suggested, "A seat at the bar would be great, thanks."

"Right this way." The man lead him to his seat where the bartenders hosted their costumers with tricks and pricey drinks.

He was amused, watching one guy poor drinks before he had been asked by another bartender, "Is there a drink in mind you'd like to try, Sir?"

Accepting the mans happy attitude Ichigo tried a Greyhound before getting hooked on White Russians. It was nice to drink for a change but after awhile he was beginning to feel hungry again. He realized that going alone wasn't the best choice and the least fun, but he really had no other options. Plus, he didn't fucking care.

It was after his third drink that the bartender came back to make conversation when a few seats had cleared, "What brings you here?"

Ichigo played with his current glass after gesturing for a fourth, "Just taking some time off work to relax."

"That's funny. Usually it's different," The guy grinned, "You know, girl troubles and whatnot."

Ichigo gave him a questioning look, then found what he had said to be very believable. He scoffed relatively, "I might be that way if my work wasn't taking up so much of my time."

"Well, there are always a few nice looking girls in here," The man suggested.

Ichigo hadn't really been paying attention but there was women everywhere, just dancing the night away. He honestly didn't know if picking up women at a bar was really his thing, even unsure if getting involved was something he wanted at the moment.

"I usually waste my time by looking at girls out of my league," The guy explained still joking. Ichigo was used to this type of talk from men all the time. He saw no need to encourage it, though the guy was harmlessly stating his opinion, "For example, there's a girl in the corner there that I would believe to be the most attractive in here tonight. She would _definitely_ turn me down."

Giving in Ichigo dropped his drink to the counter and turned in the direction the guy was motioning towards. There had obviously been a party going on seeing as how five women danced closely within the same area. Maybe some type of girls-night-only deal, he figured.

But he could clearly spot the girl that had stood out from the rest.

She was a girl with a bright smile, enjoying her time with friends. Dancing to the beat of the music and moving her perfect legs in her heals that matched her well-fitted dress. Obviously her outfit was appealing in way since it had Ichigo mesmerized in a slightly childish fashion. Her body was notably amazing and temptingly curvy, her face hidden beneath her long auburn hair as she drifted around and,-

He wasn't completely sure._  
_  
"Orihime?"  
_  
_Ichigo couldn't tell if it was the alcohol but his body was beginning to shake.

"You know her," The guy requested, watching Ichigo's reaction, "Dude, you okay?"

He couldn't take his eyes of her. It couldn't be true. The girl he remembered years ago did _not_ look this way.

He began questioning himself, thinking maybe he had the faces mixed up. She couldn't possibly be living in a city like this and dancing in a bar the way she was. There was no way this girl could be Orihime.

"Yeah, I think so," Ichigo carelessly threw out his words, "Excuse me."

Rising to his feet he knew the booze was taking more of a tole on him then he figured, but he was still able to walk easy. The bartender simply hoped he wouldn't make a fool of himself as he watched him stagger off.

Ichigo had no idea what he was going to say to her or even what to expect from her. He couldn't simply say '_Hi' _and leave. He also didn't want to interrupt her night out, he just needed to know. Clearly if it was Orihime she would be happy to see him but he still wasn't completely sure if it really _was_ her.

Carefully he made his way towards the crowd, loosing himself inside the music as tried to find her. He could spot her friends but it was hard to keep up with each face in his state. His vision was slightly doubled when approaching the girl once he found her. Bravely grabbing her attention with a reached out hand that made her turn.

"Orihime?"

It was definitely her.

The girls large hazel eyes widened as she took in his appearance, and somehow she figured it out right away. She was beautiful.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun?"

_Damn.  
_  
He wasn't expecting it to have such an affect on him_._

He fought the music with his words, "I'm a little old to be called that now don't you think, Orihime?"

Her breath caught in her throat and her expression changed to one that was nearly close to tears. Her arms willingly wrapped around his neck in a surprise hug before she cried out happily, "What are you doing here?"

He held her with one arm wrapping over her long hair and across her back. He didn't want to let her go. It was the first time he had seen anyone from school in so long and he didn't want to loose that.

"I'm just taking time off work." As he spoke the world around them suddenly became apparent, and he felt the need to move out of the way. With the loud music it was hard to hear and her friends faces all seemed to be glued to them. "Want to grab a table?"

Looking around her group of friends for approval, she accepted slightly nervous, "Mh, s-sure. This way."

She gripped the arm of his jacket, helping him pull through the crowd towards a booth. With her bright smile still pasted to her face Orihime quickly reached her seat and waited for him to sit down.

She caught the attention of near by waiter instantly and ordered a few drinks which he clearly didn't need. Though he hadn't minded since he was currently fixated on the way she looked more than her actions. He was still trying to wrap his head around what was happening.

Seeming excited, Orihime couldn't keep still in her seat. "I can't believe that you're here!"


	3. West LA or New York or Santa Fe

Everything was groggy and _deep_ red.

Images of a smile radiated as they played beneath the sheets. Obsessive kisses and a suffocating allure that had him possessed. Her touch consumed him so severely that he couldn't turn back. He had done what he couldn't. Only taking what wasn't his and selfishly hugging her warmth in his deprivation.

Soon evading the aching screams that vexed him. He couldn't believe it. The damaged tears like scars down her cheeks. Unsaid truths hid beneath the false exterior that _was_ his reality. _Leave me, _It had to be a mistake_, with her._

Soft whispers of affection were spoken, ending as fast as they came. _Please._

Someone violently tore it from him.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

Waking slowly in a sweat his mind rekindled, inhaling cool air from an open window placed behind dancing translucent curtains. He gave a heavy sigh, running his hand over the tacky skin across his bare chest.

He felt disgusted with himself.

On the roof he watched an unfamiliar and unstable ceiling fan spin, making a quiet racket. He didn't know where he was.

The thought made him swallow and he jolted, examining the furnishings surrounding him. The room was big and painted a light green colour. He had never been in this room before, gawking at his belt laying in front of a large bookshelf. His shirt carelessly tossed on the floor near the bedrooms opened doorway. There was a large dresser and big screen television set up near a decent sized closet where there were _at least_ thirteen pairs of shoes— high heels more specifically.

_Shit._

It was a girls room.

Ichigo bit his lip and hard. He couldn't remember what happened the night before and so far it wasn't looking good. He pulled from the sheets to see that he was still in his pants, frantically making an attempt to remember the night. With his fingers digging at his scalp he was reminded that there had been a lot of girls at Legato last night, remembering Orihime.

His guilty heart stopped dead in his chest. If this was her place, he qualified for death.

He didn't want to believe that he could have messed something up like this, when a desperate yearning came over him. He wanted to know where she was.

His lean legs rested over the edge of the bed before he stood, catching a light smell that wandered through the open door. He collected his belt that had been half hidden beneath a blanket and slipped it around his waste, leaving his shirt clutched in his hands. Whoever the owner of the apartment was, they were making breakfast, which he knew like most guys meant was something he couldn't handle.

Carefully he poked his head through the bedroom door as quietly as possible and moved his feet.

He could feel his grip tighten on his shirt when trailing the hallway, nearing the kitchen and the source of the smell that collected throughout the apartment. Hoping that, whoever it was, wouldn't see him so he could take a quick peek to help braise himself.

Before turning he threw a careless glance towards the living room where a used pillow and sprawled out blanket rested on the sofa. It was quite a bit of relief knowing someone had slept in the living room.

When he rounded the corner he saw something he wasn't really expecting. A young woman with tousled auburn hair happily putting away dishes, wearing a button up mens shirt that just barely covered her ass. Simultaneously he fell prey to her long legs and bare feet as she worked in a trance.

It was only inevitable that he would eventually take a wrong step that made her turn.

"Oh," She gasped, clasping the tupperware to her chest, "Ku-Kurosaki-kun."

It was only eight in the morning. Orihime was sure that in Ichigo's state he wouldn't have been up so early; little did she know of the dreams he had been having lately and his insomnia.

Feeling guilty, Ichigo looked away to an unknown dish placed on the stove as it cooled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out," He grumbled with a faintly tired voice.

Orihime let out a timid huff of breath over the fact he was shirtless. It was a sight that she had seen before, though still had peeked her interest. She smiled shyly and tried to turn away, "It's okay. I just wasn't expecting you up early after last night."

"Yeah," He delayed and adjusted his footing with a culpable expression, "What exactly _did_ happen last night?"

His question had her giggling, "I'm sorry. That was really my fault."

"Why's that," He countered, approaching a stool beneath her kitchen counter.

"I didn't realize you had so much to drink before hand until you told me later on," She watched him shift as she continued, "We talked and hung out with my friends for a bit since it was my friends wedding party," She questioned herself and laughed, "I actually can't remember what the name of that kind of party is called, but that's when you told me. My friends suggested I take you home but I couldn't really understand your directions since it didn't really seem like you knew where you were going."

Ichigo felt greatly embarrassed, arching to reach the seat in front of him.

"I'm really sorry," He apologized, "I probably ruined the night for you."

He waited till she had turned away before prudently slipping on his shirt.

"Not at all," She set the container away and laughed softly, "My friends actually really seemed to like you. Eriko-san said it was nice to have a guy there."

They modestly smiled towards each other before she turned around. That's when Ichigo felt something brush against his leg.

"What the-" He moved quickly, staring at a small ball of fluff that mewed near his stool. Eyes wide with its fluffy black fur as it cried out repeatedly. "You have a cat?"

Orihime laughed, "Yes, that's Arrow. She's quite an attention hog."

He picked up the kitten willingly, resting the small thing on his lap. "Your landlord lets you?"

"Yup," She hummed and looked back at her breakfast, "Do you like frittata?"

He gave her a questionable look, "I have no idea what that is."

"It's good," She prided, but he doubted that.

"Su-ure." Once again the cat caught his attention and he scratched at its neck.

"You can watch T.V if you want. It still has to cool."

Ichigo rose from his seat after her suggestion, wandering freely with the small cat in hand.

He had to admit that her place was a nice one. There was a large deck outside that he noticed through the patio window in the eating area; It _actually_ _had_ an eating area. The roof was high set and the rooms were as spacious as they could get in Japan. He knew it was nearly impossible to get a place like this where he lived so he was curious as to how she stumbled across it. He also didn't seem to mind Orihime's home sense at all, even the boxed furniture looked homey.

"You can open the patio door if you want." Ichigo heard Orihime's proposal from the kitchen.

He reached for the screen lock, watching Arrow's curious gaze as the door pulled open. Ichigo himself poked his head through only to take a quick glimpse, leaving the door open after Orihime advised and continued exploring the make of her living room.

Placed on the ledge of a bookshelf were a few photos all with brightly coloured frames, aside from the frame that held the photo of her brother which made him pause. Ichigo understood that Orihime would still be holding on to it.

There was one photo of Orihime with a group of girls that he particularly liked. Orihime's smile looked so perfect and everyone seemed so happy caught in the moment. Then he saw Orihime in a photo with a man that didn't look at all familiar to him. His shaggy hair was deep dark brown, his eyes blue and piercing. He appeared about Ichigo's own age with a crooked smile as he sat proudly with the happy girl next to him.

"Orihime?"

Something struck across Ichigo's mind seeing as how Orihime had three photos of the guy.

"Yes," She called back from the kitchen, soon meeting him in the living room.

Ichigo couldn't help but point it out, "Who's the guy in the picture?"

Orihime's smile faded slowly, hating that he had to ask that question. She gripped the rims of her shirt between her fingers and figured that he was bound to find out at some point, her reply hesitant, "He's my boyfriend."

Ichigo's hands lowered to pet the small cat that had jumped up and perched on the cushion next to him.

It was obvious now why she had been wearing a _mens_ shirt that clearly wasn't his own. "Ah."

"His name is, Keiji. He'll be by later if you want to meet him?" She struggled with her words, not knowing what else to say.

It's true that her and Ichigo had never been a couple but she had still loved him. Being a young girl in high school he had always been her first choice, her first love. She knew Ichigo would never realize that, and always remained cowardice against confronting him herself. That was what made Orihime grow distant.

But Orihime did love Keiji now, and she should have been proud to show him off; where instead it almost hurt to admit it.

"I really should be out of here by then," He trailed off.

It was so unfair, she thought. That in the mist of everything Ichigo had shown up again _right_ when she was feeling comfortable with where she was.

She understood and nodded, now hoping she hadn't pushed him away.

"How long have you been together?"

She gazed right into his amber eyes that she had so fondly remembered. He appeared sincere, though his sudden question caused her stomach to stir.

Bidding to herself, she wished that he wouldn't ask any more questions after this. "Almost a year now."

Ichigo nodded trying desperately to show some form of approval. As Orihime looked to the ground he watched her eyes fill up with an unknown pained expression. He was so happy with her earlier and she was smiling last night. He wanted to know why it had to be ruined.

"Well I should get back to my place." Orihime looked to him as he gave the cat one last small pet before rising. "Thanks for dealing with me last night. You really didn't need to give me your bed though."

Orihime closed her eyes when he passed her to braise herself. Once he was gone she felt he wouldn't come back. "How long are you in town for?"

"Two weeks." He motioned for the door, realizing he was obviously forgetting something as he looked for his shoes. "Oh yeah, where's my jacket?"

He saw she wasn't behind him, soon appearing from the kitchen before pulling open the closest door. She handed him his jacket and held up a piece of paper in her other hand.

"Here. Call me if you have free time and I'll show you around, okay?"

He gave her a small smirk when accepting the number.

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll see you later then."

Orihime watched Ichigo's tall figure slip through the door frame after she said goodbye.

The door shut and she wrapped her arms around her waist, watching Arrow paw at the door and mewl. "Sorry, Arrow. He's gone."

In the silence Orihime waited a moment before picking up the small cat, coiling her arms around her as they walked to the bedroom. She realized her bedding would need to be washed since her boyfriend would have something horrible to say if it smelt like a man. She also prayed that none of her friends would let Keiji know, already having warned them the night before. As much as Orihime wished she could tell Keiji, she knew it would be a horrible idea.

There had to be no trace of Ichigo left behind.

She needed to change her clothes and start cleaning up but she was still feeling so tired after the night they had. Placing the frisky cat on her bed, she nudged Arrow slightly to get her to play in the sheets.

"What do you think? You like him?"

Orihime dropped to her mattress alongside her cat, finding she was attempting to answer herself the same questions. She was in love with Ichigo for years, half her life almost. He had protected her so many times that she couldn't even count and was always there when she needed him.

The heat he left on the bed was still there along with his smell. It had been years since she had felt this way, her cheeks flushing by the mere thoughts of him. He still had a hold on her heart after all these years.

Looking to the ceiling fan her smile broke. The small kitten nudged her cheek to soon curl inside the bridge of her neck as she purred. Orihime excepted the comfort and closed her eyes. In the end she knew she wasn't willing to give up everything she had for him.

She just couldn't fall for him, not again.


	4. There's Nothing Up My Sleeve

She had the cold frittata for breakfast before completely stripping her bed sheets.

After removing Keiji's shirt Orihime prepared herself for a quick shower and started a load of laundry. Realizing she had to be quick when changing, she slipped in to her outfit including a simple blouse and a pair of green shorts for her lunch date. She was almost through with feeding Arrow her morning mix when there was a quiet knock on the door.

Leaning in the hallway was the guy she had learned to cherish. The man instantly bent down and gave her a peck on her forehead, his long bangs slightly grazing her face before routinely made an escape for the fridge.

"So what's on your schedule today?"

Orihime eyed him as he skimmed the shelves.

It scared her to think that after last night had happened, Keiji seemed so far away. She didn't like keeping secrets and the idea somehow made her feel that he didn't know her anymore.

It was true that she wasn't like she used to be.

"I'm having lunch with, Tatsuki-san." She twisted her fingers together.

But, Keiji _did_ know of him. He had heard about Ichigo Kurosaki before. In fact, his girlfriend had mentioned the guy countless times.

"And what about last night?" She flinched when he asked, pouring some orange juice in his glass. "Did you girls have a good time?"

"Oh," Orihime chuckled nervously, "Eriko-san was really happy I could make it."

"Ah, so skipping out on your shift was worth it." He smiled, knowing her earlier arrangements. "That's good."

Orihime muttered in an approving yet distant tone, "Can you believe they're engaged now?"

He tilted his head after sipping some juice, "It is hard to get used to but it makes sense. They've been together for so long now."

As a couple they had never talked of marriage in their relationship before. It even scared Orihime just bringing it up then, not knowing how he would react.

She gave a sigh with a smile, "I'm happy for them."

Keiji then gave her a concerned stare, analyzing her. It was a look that Orihime had recognized all too well, and even possibly grew to dislike.

"Orihime," He pleaded. The look was always followed by this question, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Like I said, I'm happy for them."

Keiji grimaced, "Don't lie. I know something is wrong."

"I'm sorry," She gave him her full attention with a fake smile to earn his forgiveness, "It's really nothing. Now I should go or Tatsuki's going to be really angry with me, okay?"

His eyes narrowed cautiously and she moved some hair from his face. "Well okay, I'll go along with it for the time being."

Orihime reached for his chin and smiled, giving her boyfriend a sweet small kiss to his cheek.

"Please lock up when you leave, okay? I'll have my phone on me when you need me," Orihime quickly pulled out her cell, checking her best friends response after it buzzed. She felt terrible for suddenly springing this on Tatsuki and then showing up late.

It was around ten in the morning when she left her apartment in a rush, slipping on some slightly healed sandals.

In the back of her mind she wondered if leaving Keiji at her place was a good idea, seeing as how it was possible that Ichigo could have left something behind. She gripped her clutch and paced down her street towards the Early Bird Cafe a block away, her mind panicked over being caught. It wasn't like she had done anything horribly wrong, she simply acted out of kindness._ Right?  
_

As she entered she saw Tatsuki wave her over towards a saved table. Her black hair was still long and perfectly straightened as it fell over the back of her chair. Leaning as she waited her eyes appeared moody towards Orihime's arrival. She wore a thin woven green top over her grey faded shorts and sandals, her lip curved slightly in aggravation.

"Where have you been?"

Orihime quickly dropped to the open seat and set her clutch on the table, "I'm so sorry for being late, Tatsuki-san. But I do have something I want to tell you."

"Oh," Tatsuki scoffed, half interested. With Orihime even birds were interesting, "And what would that be?"

"Okay, well," Orihime swallowed the large lump in her throat, trying to quiet her breath, "You wont believe who I ran into last night at Legato."

Tatsuki lifted from the back of her chair and cocked a brow towards her childish friend.

Leaning in as if to tell her a secret, Orihime confided, "I ran into Kurosaki-kun."

Tatsuki's coffee dispersed inside her chest at the thought.

"Seriously? Like, carrot top? No way. Did you talk to him? What happened?" Orihime quietly chuckled over Tatsuki's reaction. "Oh man, I haven't seen him ages!"

Not purposely giving Tatsuki a guilty look, she paused and looked away from their table.

"Orihime," Tatsuki waited with no response and finally nudged her friends shoe, "What happened?"

The guilty look persisted.

"What did he do," Tatsuki instantly accused, not understanding that it was Orihime's own guilt that worried her, "Tell me."

"Well, he was pretty drunk when he found me," Orihime's mind was wandering as she explained, "He said things like how he misses us all and how he's not liking his work. I don't really think he meant to say those things, Tatsuki-san."

"So you did talk," Tatsuki pondered, "And what else?"

"He said he was only here because he couldn't stand it back home. He seemed so hurt." Orihime's large brown eyes were dazed. "I want to help but I'm not exactly sure how, Tatsuki-san. I mean he seemed fine this morning and I don't think he remembers."

"Ah," Tatsuki finally sat back and stated with complete certainty, "Don't worry about him, Orihime. Ichigo's a grown man now that can take care of himself. I mean give him credit for defeating Aizen at least."

It was true. Aizen was gone because of him.

Ichigo was a known hero and forever respected in the Soul Society. He also had managed to find a life of his own in the world of the living after it all. Orihime's heart sank over the depth of her thoughts. He deserved the world for everything he done and the risks he took. His friends all couldn't understand why, but that's when Ichigo became distant. She had spent all those years worrying and wondering.

"Wait a second," Tatsuki expelled, "In the morning?"

"Yeah. He had so much to drink that I had to take him home because he couldn't tell me where he was staying," Orihime became timid, "That's why I need help. I don't know what to do. If Keiji found out-"

"I see," Tatsuki grimaced and tried to calm her friend, "He just slept over?"

"I gave him my bed and I slept on the couch," Orihime slouched, "It was nice to see him again but he wont be here for long."

Just then a waitress cut in an asked for Orihime's order, receiving chai tea as an answer.

Tatsuki thought carefully as she looked to her best friend who was clearly upset. "Are you going to see him again? I know I would like to see him."

"I'm sorry I never let you know last night, Tatsuki-san. Everything was just so chaotic," Orihime breathed, "I gave him my number though, so it's up to him."

Tatsuki rested herself back against her chair with a look that implied her thoughts, her voice turning peppered, "Can I ask you something?"

"Tatsuki-san," Orihime warned, knowing where she was headed.

"Lets be serious, Orihime. You were crazy about Ichigo," Tatsuki deadpanned, "So I'm wondering if you still have those feelings?"

Orihime knew this might happen if she told Tatsuki. She knew Tatsuki wasn't overly fond of Keiji for a while now but she never figured that Tatsuki would actually start _rooting_ for Ichigo in the end.

"I don't believe it," Orihime grumbled, receiving her tea. She waited for the waitress to leave and sipped her drink before promptly admitting, "After all this time, he still has an affect on me."

The two ladies sat quietly together inside the bustling coffee house, both in dismay.

* * *

Ichigo entered the shower after getting back from his long day of venturing stores and making a few purchases. He bought a new shirt, some groceries along with some premium chocolate he couldn't wait to try and a drink. It had been awhile since he splurged on sweets but he figured it was _his_ vacation, so why not?

He piled some shampoo in one palm, readying himself to dive beneath the fall of water. It was normal for Ichigo to take his time in the shower, but along with the enjoyment of bathing came the curse of over thinking.

He was most likely a major pain for Orihime to take care of the night before and he knew that. Orihime was just being kind as usual, lying for his sake. He hated when she had to do that. It was exactly how it was when they were younger. Even though she had changed that young girl he remembered was still there _worrying_.

Ichigo growled, loathing himself for dragging her down with him again.

He made his way out of the shower roaming the empty suite in his towel. Filling a glass with some water, he prepared the coffee machine for the next morning before actually using it to grab a drink for himself. He was incredibly thirsty and hungry, needing something to snack on. Lifting up the bag of treats he figured it was enough for now. From the counter he wandered back towards his bed where the television set continued to play quietly.

There was an old show on replay that he watched mindlessly, attempting to forget his thoughts. Perched on the ledge of the bed he wished his brain would just melt away; It would be his way of relaxing, a distraction. It was working but he knew it wasn't a good method. Things needed to be settled if they were doing to be fixed, so he eventually found himself fiddling with his cellphone.

Placing a bit of chocolate on his tongue he reached over to grab Orihime's number that was left in the open on the bedside table. The lamp next to him brightened the room as he read her fine print. It was certain that something should be texted to her, knowing it would help end the girls uneasiness. He may not have known much about women but he did know that responding was always crucial. He just didn't know what to say.

He thought about his night and the day ahead of him. Having absolutely nothing on his schedule written in stone he figured it wouldn't hurt to see her again. His curiosity had been attacking him all day, as he wanted to know if she was the same girl he remembered. Never in his life did he picture Orihime to look the way she did that night.

He fought over the call in his head not knowing if taking a step further would cause trouble. The cute smile she wore as she handed him the paper earlier he found harmless. She wasn't looking for a relationship, and she did, whether he liked it or not have a boyfriend. Plus, he was only in Shibuya for vacation. It wasn't wise to throw himself in the middle of things.

Fiddling with the paper between his fingers he decided it wasn't a big deal for two friends to get together and talk. She was willing and so was he so there shouldn't be a problem.

There was just something so wrong with him being freaked out in the first place.

Holding his cell next to his ear he waited for her to answer patiently after deciding a call was best.

There was a small ruffle when a voice seeming slightly concerned answered, "Hello?"

"Orihime? It's Ichigo."

The voice quivered, "Mh. Yes, Kurosaki-kun?"

He couldn't believe she still insisted on using the name, letting it slip once again. "Yeah, it's me. Sorry if I called at a bad time."

"That's alright, you caught me just before I was about to go to bed." The girl sat upwards, folding her legs beneath herself on her bed at home. "What's up?"

"I wanted to take you up on your offer," His voice was firm yet calm, "I have time to kill."

"Oh okay. Um-" He could hear her move around over the phone. "Do you know where the park is?"

Laughing as he recalled his walk, he asked, "Yeah, I think I ran in to it. It's near Legato right?"

"Yep," Her voice became lively, "How about I meet you at the front of the park around eight-ish tomorrow? I hope you don't mind but I wont be getting off work till late and I have some shopping to do."

With the night life in Shibuya, he knew it wasn't a problem.

"Yeah," He nodded to himself over the phone, his body stretched out across his hotel bed, "That works for me."

"You can text me whenever tomorrow," Trying to avoid any silence, she replied quickly, "So I'll see you at eight?"

"Yeah, see you then," He muttered, "Have a goodnight."

"Okay. Good night, Kurosaki-kun," Pulling the phone from her ear she quickly pressed the end button. Her eyes remained wide and lively as her head hit her pillow.

_What just happened?_

When Keiji came to mind she nuzzled her blankets and hoped nothing horrible would start because of this. She didn't know how she was going to explain it to her boyfriend but she wanted to talk with Ichigo so badly, needing it almost. There were so many questions she had to ask and things she wanted to tell him.

**.**

On the other line Ichigo listened to the dial tone kick in and sat up. He knew it would be a while before he would fall asleep.


	5. Lets Skip the, How've You Been

_**November 17th, Four years earlier**_

Holding a small slip of pink paper, Orihime brimmed as she read the fine print. She had actually been invited to a birthday party.

Hugging the envelope she walked towards the living room where Tatsuki had been relaxing. For the first time since moving to Shibuya Orihime was beginning to make friends. She had never been so close with so many girls before in her life and it was a great feeling, close to impossible for her to keep from squealing.

They had been sorting through Orihime's photos all day, neatly organizing them in to scrapbooks and frames. The reason they had been doing this was because Orihime still hadn't put away the unpacked boxes since moving out of Tatsuki's place and it was beginning to irritate them both. They would have been room mates much longer, only this specific apartment was a too great for her to give up.

To Tatsuki's own surprise she had found that Orihime had kept all her memorabilia from her wins in high school. With her legs neatly crossed beneath her Tatsuki watched one of Orihime's old dvd's when fiddling with an old medal of hers.

"Look Tatsuki," Orihime held the card in front of her best friend before taking a seat next to her aside the mess, "Yukino's birthday is next week."

Tatsuki eyed the pink slip, front and back before chirping, "That's great Orihime."

"Would you want to come? I could ask her?"

Tatsuki gave Orihime a small smile and decided instantly, "That's okay Orihime. I think you should just go."

As Tatsuki set down the medal one single photo caught her eye.

All six of their old friends were standing in the front school yard; Mizuiro, Keigo, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki herself, and of course Ichigo looking annoyed that he even had to be in the shot. Secretly it was one of Orihime's prided favourites, so when Tatsuki picked it up to look at it Orihime inhaled sharply.

"I really like this one," Tatsuki smiled at her old self, "You should put this one up!"

As Tatsuki looked back to Orihime, she found her best friend staring at her invitation.

"Alright."

That week Orihime decided the single photo would remain inside it's box.

* * *

_**April 10th, Six years earlier**_

Ichigo remained in his Shihakusho for hours. The view of Karakura was amazing where he was stationed, the sun dissipating behind it's hills. He watched the river run as the butterflies swiveled freely across the field in front of him. He knew it would be his last visit— and he would miss it.

Everyone's words rung vividly through his mind.

_"Kurosaki-san!"_

_"Ichigo Kurosaki has saved the soul society."__  
_

_"You did it!"_

He just knew it would be the last time he would ever go back. He just knew.

And if it wasn't the last time he questioned, why did they all have to say _'Good bye?'_

Crossing his arms behind his head he shut his eyes trying to picture each persons face for the last time clearly. Every captain, lieutenant or squad member that he came across he would thank.

As he did, he couldn't help but wonder if he would ever forg_e_t— if he _could_.

He wanted to promise himself that he could make it without his powers, just like everyone else. He wanted to be like everyone else even though he knew how hard it would be. Regardless, he left his spirit form.

That week Ichigo decided to live the life he had always wanted.

* * *

_**June 2nd, One year earlier**_

She had been waiting for Tatsuki to finish picking up roses, browsing timidly.

She had just been standing there.—

Her best friend was currently buying roses for her students that had graduated. She felt it was her duty as a teacher to appreciate the young kids that had taken her class and she knew Orihime wouldn't mind stopping by quickly after lunch to help her carry them home, which she hadn't, so she brought her along.

—Her delicate fingers traced the petals, enjoying the sun and the aroma that surrounded the shop. She tilted her head, thinking about purchasing a few orange flowers for her apartment patio when the strangest thing happened. As she looked up there was a particularly tall man on the other side of the entry door that instantly caught her eye.

Orihime had been stared at by men before but this was different.

The man smirked and turned once she caught him, his piercing eyes instantly contacting hers a second time before he left the store with a confident smile.

Feeling nervous, Orihime scampered to Tatsuki once the man was gone. She had no idea how to handle the situation, staring at the door as if he would follow her. It had been a long time since she hed felt flustered.

A few weeks later Orihime found out that the dark brunette haired man had been a friend of a friend through work. As it just so happened,— One sunny day she had been helping her co-worker in the kitchen and when alone for the time being as she worked, the man reappeared.

Her friends were all gossiping about it.

He entered to help her with the vegetables and drinks, enjoying the way she muttered in his presence. He hadn't been near many women quite like Orihime before. She had a very silly and appealing sense of humor with an amazing smile. Like most men, he didn't want to give up his opportunity with her.

Soon after there had been a rumor going around. It was a secret Orihime thought to be a lie, but people would not stop talking about it.

That week Orihime accepted to be Keiji's girlfriend with a nervous smile.

* * *

_**August 10th, Four years earlier**_

Ichigo tried to understand what he had been reading. No matter how many times he read it, it did not make sense.

He should of checked his computer days ago. They should of contacted him. Why the _fuck_ didn't they contact him, he thought.

The light of the computer screen lit up his dark room as he attempted to call.

**.**

The line had been disconnected. _Fuck this!  
_  
Asano had been telling Ichigo repeatedly that this would happen if he didn't keep in touch. He had started his courses and was so drained from work that he never left his desk or his bed. But, he never thought that she would actually do _this_.

He was such a fucking idiot.

Ichigo stared at Keigo's online message for what seemed like forever in disbelief. He had been so busy with studying that he missed saying good bye to her. They had all _fucking_ been there except for him. _No. _It was so wrong that it didn't make sense. It took forever to sink in that she would leave, but once it did—

That week Ichigo slept with a girl he didn't give a damn about.

* * *

_**April 5th, 5 months earlier**_

Orihime sat on her couch comfortably as Keiji entered the apartment with Arrow perched on her lap. She had left the door unlocked seeing as how she had been expecting him all night. He didn't show up when he was supposed to and Orihime was slightly angry over the fact he hadn't called to let her know. She was soar from work and incredibly sleepy but there she was, awake and waiting for him— worried.

As Keiji stumbled in it was obvious he had been under the influence, making such a racket that Arrow scurried towards Orihime's bedroom to hide in a panic. There were many questions Orihime wished to ask but she didn't feel like fighting, not that night.

She simply wanted to ignore how he wreaked of liquor and tell him to sleep on the couch, but he was just acting way too different for Orihime to leave it alone.

She had never seen anyone like this before and she couldn't tolerate it. She was so freaked out that she tried to kick him out and when she did—

That week the shouting and physical fights began.


	6. Overwhelmed and Frankly Scared as Hell

Make-up covered lashes fluttered as her eyes reflected the cities movement. People passed by forcefully in front of her as she balanced against the parks iron fence. It was possible Ichigo wouldn't be able to see her if she backed behind the sign so she kept herself visible.

Checking her watch again Orihime huffed a breath in a patient manor and faced the park.

He was a few minutes late like she knew would happen, arriving in an outfit that emulated like her own. She knew Ichigo was the type of guy that had great taste in clothes, but he appeared to have made more of an effort this time— Similar to his outfit from the night before but implied a little more expense.

Her own choice of clothing was very appropriate, revealing enough to catch a mans attention but not too much. She knew the limits by now on what not to wear out in the city, especially at night. There was a hidden rule in Japan about how much leg and collar to show, though part of her wanted to catch his attention if only for a moment.

She greeted him with a smile not realizing her appeal. He wasn't expecting her to be in a dress though it did suit the season and she did have a long coat. He gave her a crooked attempt of a smile, waving her over as she rushed against the crowd to him shakily in her petite heeled boots.

Her limbs felt lighter and her body anxious in her excitement. She wasn't a high school girl anymore but Orihime was nervous like crazy.

"Sorry, I got lost for a bit." He scratched his neck and carefully slipped his hands in his pockets. "It was a little hard finding the place."

"I remember what I was like when I first moved here," She chuckled, "I'm sure you'll get used to it."

The thought of Orihime lost in a city made him grimace.

She smiled again when realizing he was looking at her, "There's a great place in the park to sit down if you want to go there for a bit?"

He agreed to it and followed her small figure towards the trails. With his eyes rarely focusing on her appearance he was still able to remember how small she was when she was younger.

It made him wonder what everyone else might look like.

"How's Tatsuki?"

Orihime flashed a quick look up to him, amused by his question. "I just saw her yesterday and told her that you're in town," Her lips formed a straight line of a smirk, "It would be nice for us to plan a get together, but I wasn't expecting your call. I know Tatsuki left town yesterday."

Ichigo understood as he bobbed his head, "What's she doing now-a-days?"

"She's still teaching kids." Her eyes remained focused on her boots as they marched through the fall leaves. "The Dojo here pays her almost triple."

Ichigo pursed his lips wondering if Tatsuki would attempt forcing him to call her _'Sensei'_ again.

When he looked back Orihime had already skipped half way down a hill, still descending as she kept her balance. Looking down he examined the path and rose his arms the same way she had in order to keep from falling.

"It's just over here." Orihime glanced back with a proud expression.

He followed her finger, assuming it was the bench a few feet away. It had taken him awhile to see it but there was a small river, splitting the park in to two parts as it ran close to where Orihime had been standing. It had a great view but the sun had already set. Being early January the night sky had already grown dark with a few street lights inside the park to help them see.

Ichigo re-stuffed his pockets with his hands. "Do you come here all the time?"

"Sometimes," She affirmed, hopping on the bench, "Not so much when it's this dark out. I just figured I could now that you were here."

Keeping his hands in his pockets he took his seat and eyed her as she watched the river. Ichigo thought that meeting with Orihime alone would have been awkward, but it was the same as it always had been.

"What's new back in Karakura?"

He exhaled, making a small fog with his breath during his reply, "Nothing really."

She turned to him, making an upset frown. "Come on, I know something has to be new."

"Tch." He forfeit, accepting that he had to make some type of conversation. "Uh, hm- There are a few new updated buildings. My favourite coffee shop closed down and the mall had a new section built on."

"What about work?" The only thing Orihime knew was that he was pursuing the medical field.

"My schooling was very expensive," He scowled as he sat back in his seat and sighed, "It's stressful and is going to take a few more years but I'll deal with it. The learning isn't the hard part though. I had learned a lot from my pops when I was growing up. It's the people there that I can't stand."

Orihime found it slightly comical, giggling as he turned to look at her. "Who is it that bothers you?"

"My pops," Ichigo glared to his side and Orihime laughed again, "There are others though. They just don't seem to know what they're doing."

Once Karin and Yuzu moved out of the house, the Kurosaki clinic's hours cut in half. Isshin managed to get a position at the near by hospital in order to help Ichigo with his studies, though Ichigo never felt he needed it. His dad simply began to enjoy dealing with others over working alone.

"Mh-" Orihime nodded her head in understanding. "I get that a lot myself."

Ichigo's eyes bugged out once he realized. "Orihime, where _do_ you work?"

"Oh," She hummed, bouncing her boots together, "Currently, I work for a travel agency."

He wasn't sure if she was actually serious. "Really?"

"Yeah, I managed to earn a certificate," She appeared proud of herself, "Actually my friend who's getting married that you met, she's my boss. She actually helped me with getting the job since her family owns the place. That's probably the reason why she can afford the wedding."

Ichigo puffed once a face never came to mind, "Ah, sorry. I don't remember her."

He looked off when Orihime chuckled softly, continuing to kick her feet against the grass, "That's okay."

As they talked over time, a swift breeze strong enough to pull through the trees washed Orihime's hair from behind her ear. Uprooting a trembling hand she went to fix the lose stands and shuddered. Ichigo easily noticed and shifted in his seat. "You know, it is pretty cold out. We should probably go somewhere warmer."

"Actually, I hadn't exactly finished my shopping earlier," She remained toying with her hair as he seemed hesitant to stand, now looking curious, "Do you know what a good wedding gift might be?"

He wanted to know what the hell it was about him that made him seem like he could actually answer that question, but he responded sincerely none-the-less, "Sorry, I have no idea."

"Ah," She agreed that it was a silly question but she was completely stumped about her friends wedding present. She had never been to a wedding party before and she didn't want to end up buying something absurd.

"Oh," Ichigo cut through her thoughts quickly when an idea hit. "I got a suggestion from some one when I first got here. Something about free wine tasting? Would wine be good enough?"

Orihime smiled realizing that Ichigo had again not let her down.

"That sounds perfect! I can't believe I didn't think of that." She jumped from her seat and skipped passed him, leaving him puzzled. Instantly answering his thoughts she commented, "Don't worry. I know the place she was talking about. It was in the paper."

* * *

_Whimpering alone in her own apartment that she couldn't even manage to pay for by herself, she refused to feel self pity. It was her own fault she had left her notes at school and she shouldn't sulk. Trying her hardest to keep from crying, she told herself that she would make it through and that school wouldn't get the best of her._

_Something about herself appeared broken, useless as she looked at her reflection in the living room mirror. Orihime was always told she had to be the most beautiful girl in school by her friends, but she never believed it. She was a young girl living alone and without purpose; a fighter that couldn't help her friends, as she viewed it. Others in her school never really saw that when they walked by. It was something she dealt with on her own__— and everyday she smiled._

_Perched in the corner of her living room, Orihime eyed the photo of her older brother and apologized. She only wished she could give him a hug like she used to and prayed for the lonely feeling in her stomach to pass. The final coming up was going to be a tough one, and without her grades her aunt wouldn't be too happy._

_In the midst of a storm, there was a loud knock on the door that startled her._

_Hovering over her papers, she froze in her pajamas and lifted on her shaky knees to peer at the door. Frightened, she wondered who would be visiting her apartment at such a late hour before hearing a familiar voice call out._

_"Inoue, open up!"_

_Instantly she ran to unlock it._

_Ichigo was soaked and out of breath when he smiled, "You forgot your homework."_

_His wet hands picked at his coat zipper as she wiped her eyes, hoping her make-up hadn't made her too obvious. She gestured for him to step inside where it was warm._

_"T-Thank you, Kurosaki-kun."_

_His fingers gingerly slipped a plastic bag full of papers from the shelter of his chest._

_"I had just finished soccer practice when I remembered I needed my notes. I found yours still on your desk."_

_She was happy her appearance was semi-hidden by the darkness as she brushed her auburn hair behind her ear, "I must of been distracted. Thank you, Kurosaki-kun. I'm really sorry for all the trouble."_

_When she retrieved the papers she could feel the worry in her stomach subside._

_He wiped some water from his face and prepared to leave, "Yeah, It's no problem. Good luck."_

* * *

Ichigo scoffed when the server left, bellowing in disbelief, "I have to spit it out?"

Orihime held her stomach, laughing so hard it almost hurt, "Yes! That's how it works!"

Only because her laughter was so contagious did he smile. "I think I might break the rules."

With her right hand Orihime lifted a sample glass to her mouth and took a quick sip, "We don't actually have to try many I think. I already really like this one."

Ichigo followed her lead, having to agree.

After sampling only four they had made their decision. Of course Orihime felt slightly rushed with the employees eyes on them as she went to pay for their choice bottle. They didn't want to wait for the managers reaction when they noticed the spit bucket was empty.

Making their way down a very well known avenue Orihime swayed her _'nineteen seventy four'_ prized purchase in her arms.

With subtle glances towards each other, their smiles had faded when realizing that the night was now at an end.

Ichigo disputed over his options inside his head. There was no denying that he was having a good time, and he didn't want to go back to his hotel suite because he wasn't feeling tired.

Orihime herself didn't know whether to say goodnight or not, seeing as how they hadn't made further plans. She was only hoping that he would speak first so she could avoid making the mistake of sending him home.

As they walked quietly together Orihime cracked under the pressure and decided to ask a well thought out question that seemed to have little repercussions.

"So, where are you staying," Her hands clutched the gift bag tightly as she offered, "I could walk you back."

His eyes wandered down to her figure, noticing her shyly looking ahead.

"I have a room at the Sunroute Plaza Hotel."

He had then planned to turn down her offer and scold her for even suggesting she walk him, when she suddenly cheered, "No way! That place is so expensive! How did you manage to afford that?"

With his mouth still open he fixed it to a crooked smile, "Eh, it did take long to save for-"

"I wonder how gorgeous it is on the inside? I've seen pictures at work," Orihime's imagination was now running wild with visions of men in tuxedos, amazing views, and expensive chocolates on each pillow after every daily room cleaning.

Ichigo gawked at her odd behavior and gave her his own typical response, "It's not that amazing."

"Still," She pouted, "I wish I could afford a place that nice!"

As people passed the two on the busy street Orihime's eyes were lost in the bright yellow haze of the city lights. He always knew that Orihime was the day-dreamer type of girl, witnessing it that moment as she walked silently.

Without hesitating he spoke with his focus set primarily on making her happy, "You can see the place if you want."

Her eyes batted to him in surprise. She didn't know if it was the wine that made her accept his offer or her own selfish wishes, but she was too overwhelmed to decline.

"Oh, could we?"

**.**

Ichigo was at the entrance door with a Chauffeur gawking his way when he realized that Orihime had been left behind. Staring up at the front of the building she had her mouth gaped open, soon catching Ichigo's stare in the distance.

"I'm coming," Orihime chimed and sauntered towards him, "It's so exciting! I've never been to a place like this before."

Ichigo ignored the women and men that worked at the counters, busy dealing with others checking in or out as Orihime carefully followed him not to appear in the way. She couldn't help feeling possibly under dressed for such a place, suddenly worried over her appearance.

"Which floor is your room on?"

"The seventh," He uttered softly, slightly angry they had to be unnecessarily assisted inside the elevator by a bellhop.

Orihime then thought over her actions the entire ride up the elevator, set on _appearances_.

She understood what people might assume with her innocently following him the way she was. C_ertainly, these people couldn't possibly think we are actually a couple?_

Her heart raced once she realized what she was doing a little too late. She had been stupid for thinking that him taking her to his _hotel room_ would actually be a good idea and she was beginning to turn flustered.

Ichigo looked back to her before reaching his door, unlocking it and giving her a smile she found a bit overwhelming. He was curious of her reaction when he opened it, hoping he wouldn't mess up the entry as he turned on the lights.

With a hand placed on her chest she inhaled, taking her first few steps inside, "Wow. This is more beautiful than I pictured."

He watched her drop her things slowly, carefully. As if not to touch anything she moved towards the large window. He was surprised when she didn't make a remark, only staring at the cars that rolled down the roads below. The street lights and businesses were now illuminating the city.

Ichigo hadn't really noticed the time until his eyes wandered over the green glowing lights of the alarm clock across the room.

Setting down his key card he approached her silent figure.

"Ever think about taking a vacation from work," He knew it was a stupid question, "You probably always do."

Her warm eyes remained focused on the view as she sighed heavily, "I guess I just felt I never had enough time or money really."

"You should think it over some time," He spoke from experience, his hands in his pockets, "It might be good for you."

Shrugging her shoulders she finally pulled her sights off the view and watched Ichigo sit on the sofa closest to the window. He dropped the unnecessary pillows covered in pointless tassels to the floor to make room and gestured for her to take a seat.

Orihime was certainly afraid of sitting down next to him, grazing her nails together and glancing back towards the window. She already knew that her being there would cause major problems for her relationship if she was caught. And in being _caught, _it truly meant she was doing something wrong.

Orihime stared at Ichigo through the dim lit apartment, cautiously accepting his offer. Putting their location aside she still had so many questions for him that she wanted to ask.

Ichigo himself felt the same way.

"Tell me," He startled her. Orihime wished she could warn him about his intense presence as they sat together. "Are you happy living in a city like this?"

It was obvious to her that Ichigo felt his hometown of Karakura was completely separate from the city world that thrived in Shibuya.

Thinking graciously over her answer she had told him that the city was brightly lit day and night, giving her no excuse to ever feel afraid. Her apartment was in such a great location that it resonated close to her work desk and was well suited for her personality. She loved having a cat and a life of her own with Keiji. She loved her new found friends in Shibuya that cared for her in return.

"It's a perfect place to live but,-" She stopped once nearly letting it slip, and forced herself to look at him.

She had almost told Ichigo that something was missing in her life— That _he_ was missing.

Ichigo appeared so dignified and pleased to hear her speak as he rested against the sofa, his face in his palm. He just didn't seem to understand how important he was to her, she thought. It was like he hadn't changed at all.

A part of her wanted to steal the opportunity to tell him the truth. She knew that it was all so foolish now how she was when she was younger. She was not the same dependent, shy girl she used to be and yet—

He brought it out of her.

Back when she had first moved away from Karakura it had taken her months to shed her tears for him. She prayed each night for her feelings towards him to disappear, her heart was so plagued and fragile. Orihime forced her eyes closed.

She was still in so much _pain_.

"It's a perfect place to live but,-" He was still looking at her, eager and concerned by her change of mood. "-I did miss you."

Ichigo dropped his arm when he felt his throat go dry.

He kept trying to look away but her appealing figure had become a canvas. Her sudden gesture was foreign but he knew she was still _Inoue_. Nervously he fixed his shoulders, clasping his hands in his lap.

She was still the young clumsy girl he hung around with at school. The girl that had him feeling constantly protective and refused to let out of his sights. Her hair was the same deep auburn and her brows were creased by worry like they had always been. He knew her large eyes were hiding something; a story he wanted to hear.

"I missed you too."

He could tell by the way her breath caught in her throat that his words had taken affect, her lips trembling as she was about to cry. Why couldn't she just smile like always, she thought.

He instantly fought to comfort her when an innocent tear slipped down her cheek and she whimpered.

After all this time she still couldn't control how she felt, and she wanted it to _stop_.

"Hey," His hand cupped her face to wipe the water away, earning her gaze once he spoke her name, "Orihime?"

Roaming her features under his thumb, he caressed the soft heated skin of her cheek. His eyes telling her without words that everything was going to be okay.

She couldn't help the overflow of tears, trying to keep her lips from quivering further. She wanted it to _stop._

_Stop._

**.**

Hearing her plea, Ichigo carefully placed his thumb to stable them.

That's when it hit him. He selfishly wanted this to happen, but, he _never_ meant to make her to cry.

**.**

Ichigo carefully placed his lips on her own in a guarded kiss, and her worries became forgotten.

The heat of him, his passion; everything about him had her overwrought. She adjusted her posture shyly to meet his height, reeling as she supported her weight on his thigh. _  
_  
Instantly addicted to the feel of her full lips on his and the taste of her tongue, he pressed on.

He was tame with her frail figure as they moved, but when caressing the small of her back he felt her push away. Her small hands remained on his chest, trying to read his expression when her resolve collapsed.

"I-I can't."

A heavy weight of guilt crashed over his body and he could only watch as she leaped from the couch.

Pacing for her things as he strode after her towards the door, he understood her reaction fully. He just couldn't accept her leaving with out an explanation as he told her to wait but she insisted, shaking her head.

"Please, just forget," She couldn't choose a word, "Forget, _this_."

She was so distraught that Ichigo couldn't stand watching it much longer.

"Orihime, please stop," Beginning to slip on her small boots, she reached for the door handle when he moved himself in the way, "Don't leave."

She gripped her bag tightly, her shoulders shrinking defensively before she passed him.

He fenced his arm out towards her as he pleaded, "Please?"

She looked at him for only a moment with distant eyes. "I'm sorry."

He didn't have the strength to force her.

He just couldn't bring himself to do it and she slipped right through the door.


	7. I Didn't Need You, Until I Came To

Orihime arrived home with her mascara ruined and limbs sore from fatigue. Emotionally exhausted and wrung dry of tears she neared her apartment door in hopes of getting a few hours of sleep. Her hands scraped to find her keys inside her purse, unlocking the door and shoving it aside with her body weight.

When inside she noticed her living room lamp had been left on and she steadied her breath.

Sprawled out on the couch lay Keiji while Arrow rested on the lounging chair. The television was muted as it ran an unknown reality drama, which meant he had probably been asleep for quite a while.

Carefully placing her bag on the counter her eyes remained on him, softening over his appearance when he shifted.

"Hey," Keiji murmured after shortly cracking an eye open to spot her, "You're finally home."

"Oh," She swallowed, "Y-You're awake."

"I called you twice but you never answered," Keiji sat up, stretching as Orihime removed her coat. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing properly before questioning, "Where were you?"

All night Orihime's thoughts had been focused over what had happened that it never occurred to her that she may need a back up story.

"I'm really sorry. I had my phone on silent." She knew she wasn't a talented liar. For that reason alone she never put herself in any situation where she had to. "I-I thought you were working."

His expression was hidden in the dim light when he attempted a different approach, his voice deep, "No, so I thought I would spend the night here. How come you didn't tell me you were going out?"

Orihime eyed the television trying to find herself distracted but was at a loss. She wasn't necessarily sure of the time.

"I had some shopping to do for the wedding. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were off work."

She watched him as he stood and fixed his sweater over his shoulders before nearing her.

Pulling her in to a loose hug, she spotted a small grin, "Want to get to bed?"

He could tell there was something wrong. Her eyes had flashed from exhausted to worried in seconds and her face became heated. Then again, he figured she just wasn't used to being out so late.

Her eyes avoided contact when asking a ludicrous question, "Y-you're staying the night?"

Keiji rested his arms back at his sides in astonishment. "Is that not okay?"

Orihime turned from him, realizing that she couldn't pull this off. She simply couldn't handle being near him when she didn't deserve to sleep next to him, but, she couldn't refuse.

"No, i-it's fine. I'll just go wash up, okay?"

Keiji let out a tired sigh as he watched her struggle to walk.

During the time they had spent together Keiji was easily aware when something was upsetting her, especially since he could smell alcohol on her breath. That's why he couldn't help his curiosity when a muted ring echoed from the counter, startling him in the quiet of her apartment.

Flipping out her phone he encountered a newly left message, skimming the screen until he found the sender.

**.**

Orihime tampered with a red wash cloth trying to rid the mascara that highlighted her remorse. She should have never let it happen. She just wanted the images of Ichigo to go away. She felt they were crushing her as she rested all her weight on the counter, sobbing.

She had been so careless.

When checking the bedroom she expected Keiji to be under the covers but he was missing. Shuffling down the hallway she traced back towards the light of the living room lamp, finding him hunched over the kitchen counter.

When seeing her purse her heart stalled.

Her cellphone was now placed openly on the counter as Keiji was frozen in place.

"That fucking guy you used to like," Keiji uttered aggressively as they made eye contact, "That's who you were fucking _with_?"

Orihime backed up defensively when hearing his words, struggling to speak yet nothing came out.

Keiji tightened his grip on the counter. "I don't believe this."

"I-I'm so sorry. I-" Orihime could feel her emotions boiling over again. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"Not as bad," He heckled loudly, "You just fucking lied to me!"

Orihime covered her mouth to keep her whimpers quiet, "I-I just-"

"You just what," He forced her continue.

"I just knew that if I told you, Keiji, you wouldn't understand."

Suddenly his expression changed to one of shock. "I wouldn't understand what exactly?"

"He's only in town for two weeks," She uttered, "I knew if I told you that he had stayed here, you wouldn't-"

She could tell the conversation was over when she met his gaze, his words stone cold, "He was over here?"

Closing her eyes she prayed it wouldn't hurt as she nodded her head.

Her body was so shut down by his reaction that she had given up. He had reason to be angry. She could of explained everything to him as he grabbed his coat, or stopped him from leaving before he slammed the door—

"Don't expect me to go to that damn wedding party."

—But she didn't.

* * *

It was obvious by now that Keiji had no intentions of getting back to her so she fought to keep life moving forward without looking back. The more she thought about it the worse she felt; she was embarrassed.

It wasn't much, but along with Ichigo's small conversation over her phone, Keiji had read the message he sent her that night.

_'Please answer your phone, Orihime.'_

Ichigo had called her a few times and messaged her twice in the span of two days but she couldn't clearly think of anything she had to say, deleting them so that she wouldn't be haunted by his words.

_'Please answer your phone.'_ A few minutes later. '_I need to see you.'_

As she sat close to the screen of her computer her irritated eyes burned. Lately it was impossible to get any sleep and she had been working on the Tamaki family's air fair for an hour. She was on the verge of sending Mister Tamaki an email when a co-worker reached her door.

"Excuse me, Inoue-san," A former assistant Maita chimed, looking shy as if not wanting to disturb her, "You have a call on line one."

"Thank you, Maita-san," Orihime chirped and reached for the phone once she slipped from the door, "Inoue Orihime speaking."

"Hey Orihime, It's me," Tatsuki murmured in a distant tone, "I called your house first but your message seemed pretty important so I thought I should call you at work."

"That's okay, Tatsuki-san," Orihime sighed, remembering the events again.

"Do you have time?"

It wasn't the first time Orihime had taken a call from Tatsuki at work. Usually she could handle multitasking when she hadn't had much to her schedule.

"Yeah, I'm just finishing up an email and then I get a break."

"Ah," Tatsuki's voice turned caring, "So, what happened? Are you okay?"

"I haven't heard from Keiji in almost two days now. I'm worried about him." Orihime bit her lip. "I just want to explain everything."

Tatsuki ignored her distress and asked for the truth, "Something happen with you and Ichigo?"

Orihime fiddled with the brim of her blazer. "I don't know what to do."

"Well what happened?"

There was a short silence.

"He kissed me." Orihime was unsure if she had chosen her words correctly or phrased it properly because it just sounded so _wrong_. And the fact that Tatsuki took a few minutes to silently process them for herself wasn't exactly helpful. "Keiji doesn't know about it. He only knows that I had been with him. He would kill me if-"

"Orihime, I promise it will be okay." Tatsuki tried avoiding that subject whenever it came up. "What does Ichigo have to say about this?"

She could picture his face clearly in her mind that night; his reaction when she had decided to leave. For some reason she felt like her confession towards him was a failure. It didn't matter if they had kissed because she wasn't expecting that type of reaction.

She couldn't cope when realizing she had ruined everything.

"He doesn't know. I haven't talked to him since."

"Orihime," Someone spoke from behind her.

The auburn haired woman turned to see her co-worker and covered the speaker with her palm.

"Oh, Eriko-san," Orihime forced a smile, "I'll just be a minute," She adjusted the phone to her ear again, "Text me when you're free next, Tatsuki-san. I have to go now. I really want to see you, okay?"

Tatsuki hummed disapprovingly, "Well alright, but call me if anything happens!"

"I promise." Orihime smiled towards her friends concern. "Thanks, Tatsuki-san."

"I'm really sorry," Eriko frowned, tilting her head, "I didn't realize you were on the phone."

"I-It's alright," Orihime shrugged, "What's up?"

"Well-" Eriko played with her car keys. "I was just curious if you wanted to join Reiko and me for dinner tonight?"

Orihime paused before staring at her calender. Like usual it was blank, but she couldn't help the impulse. Then her eyes connected with a small magnet frame placed on her desk. It was a photo of her and Keiji taken the passing fall beneath the city bridge.

"I would love to go." The photo Orihime was staring at reminded her of how worried she was about him. "But I've got a few errands to run tonight." Eriko gave her a small pout. "If I finish them though, I'll go."

"Sounds great." Eriko gave her friend a wide smile. "Oh, are you guys still coming Friday?"

Orihime blinked when recalling the wedding party. "Oh yeah, about that. I don't think Keiji will be coming."

Her friends mouth popped open and her dark brown eyes softened, "Oh? Why not?"

"We're just,-" Orihime was aware that the status of her relationship wasn't certain. "Just, fighting."

"I'm sorry, Orihime," Her friend exhaled, "Are you sure you don't want to come to dinner?"

Orihime smiled briefly, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Alright," Eriko shoved her keys in to her pockets, "You can always come talk to me, okay?"

In the short time Orihime had known Eriko, she was really impressed. Eriko always seemed to know the right things to say. That was probably one of the main reasons why her fiance had loved her so much, Orihime thought.

It was nearly five o'clock when Orihime was free from work and she couldn't stand the frustration anymore. She had been too afraid to stop by Keiji's place earlier but now she had the time. It honestly was terrifying for her to think about, but she needed to know if things were going to be fixed.

It took awhile but she eventually ended up at the bus stop where she bought a ticket stub.

When she arrived Orihime noticed his car had been missing from its usual spot. She knew he had a family get together for his sister's birthday at some point but she couldn't remember when it was, now assuming that it was that _exact_ day.

Staring at her feet and taking a seat on the porch, it dawned on her that she missed her chance.

It was only a few days ago that Keiji told her he was going to be spending some time with his family that weekend. They had made a deal to go to the wedding party after visiting his sister and parents that week, and Orihime had completely forgotten.

Slipping out her phone anxiously, she knew she couldn't handle being left alone until he came back. She needed to distract herself.

"Hey Eriko-san, it's Orihime," She attempted to hide her sniffles, "Are you guys going out to dinner soon?"

"Hey," Eriko's voice became cheerful, "Did you change your mind?"

"I hope it's no trouble." Orihime rose, padding herself clean of any dirt and stared back at his house.

"Not at all," Eriko chimed, "I'll come by your house to pick you up about six thirty, okay?"

When planning her way home, Orihime felt that spending some time with friends would help clear her head.

* * *

It must have been the fifth or sixth time Orihime ran her eyes over the crowd before her friends teased her.

"Are you expecting someone?"

When Eriko mentioned dinner earlier Orihime never imagined that they would be revisiting Legato. She could clearly picture Ichigo dressed in his usual passing through the door at any moment.

Just the _thought_ of that happening had her on edge.

"Oh, um. No?"

Her two friends watched her fidget in her seat before Reiko sighed, "You guys fighting again?"

"You can tell us." Eriko took a sip of her red wine. "Are you expecting Keiji to show up?"

Orihime exhaled once deciding that the coast was clear, "No. Keiji's out of town right now."

"Seriously?" Eriko found it hard to believe since she knew the couple had made plans together.

"Who is it that you're expecting then?"

Reiko gave her auburn haired friend a look when Eriko smacked her palms to the table proudly, and spouted, "It's that Kurosaki guy isn't it?"

Reiko put down her water, nearly letting liquid slip from her mouth at the notion. "Oh right! Who was that guy? How did that go?"

Orihime couldn't help but be amused at how her friends were acting, checking the door once again.

"It was great and not so great."

Her two friends ogled her.

Eriko was the first to speak, "What do you mean?"

It had been obvious to Orihime that she wasn't sure how to handle what happened, she just wanted it fixed. Her eyes dotted between her friends, hoping they could have the answer that she was too blind to see.

"Kurosaki-kun is a really old friend of mine. We went to high school together and-"

"Wait a second," Reiko cut in, "Why do you keep calling him Kurosaki-kun? What's his first name?"

"Oh," Orihime turned red at the thought, "I've just always called him that."

Reiko stretched on, "So?"

Orihime hesitated for a moment, keeping her blush, "Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Ah," Eriko gave Orihime a big approving smile, "You must really like him."

"I don't- I mean-," Orihime couldn't handle the small amount of pressure, "We hung out for a while and everything just started to go back to how it used to during his visit." She played with her lip nervously. "I couldn't tell Keiji what was going on because I knew he would have been angry if he found out that Kurosaki-kun had spent the night the last time we were here. I didn't know how to start that conversation since we've been fighting so much," She sighed as her friends gave her understanding nods, "I feel like I've really lost him this time."

Reiko eyed Orihime as she mindlessly assorted her silverware. "Did you ask Ichigo about what he thinks you should do?"

"No." Orihime put the idea of seeing Ichigo aside. "I figured if I got more involved with him, that it would just make things worse."

"Keiji shouldn't be mad because of you simply talking to him. He's your good friend," Reiko finished, "I think if Keiji's open to talking than you could work it out."

Eriko shared a look with Orihime.

It wasn't that Reiko was _completely_ out of the loop, but Eriko had more knowledge of Ichigo's and Orihime relationship. She knew about the old crush situation after Orihime had informed her about a certain boy from Karakura— Now she actually knew who he was.

"You just have to ask yourself," Eriko bent forward, waiting for Orihime to nod before she continued, "Are you in love with Keiji?"

Orihime's heart pounded. Just hearing that one simple question had her coming face to face with the truth.

Reiko sat back in her chair when Eriko went to rest a hand on Orihime's shoulder. Her voice was calm and encouraging, "I think you need to decide what is going to make _you_ happy."


	8. Oh, But That One Night

Ichigo stared at the hues of pink and orange lining the sky as another day came to a close. His insomnia and dreams were still affecting him though he was getting better at setting his mind on other things, like going back to work or taking courses at another hospital instead of thinking of her.

He had done what he always feared he would do, what he always did— Frighten her away.

Ichigo clasped his drink tightly hoping his anger would fade.

"How's the vacation going?"

Ichigo somehow managed to recognize the voice before he tilted his head upwards to see a familiar looking man about his own age. The bartender had honestly remembered his face, even when Legato was an incredibly popular place.

"Well-" He stared at the left over alcohol in his square glass. "Now I have girl trouble."

The bartender leaned back to give him an amused stare. "Is it that pretty lady you left with?"

Ichigo cocked his brow, "Yeah."

"I saw her in here earlier. She was with two of her friends," The man uttered in a thoughtful deep tone, "I'd say she left about- Maybe twenty minutes ago?"

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Here." He left a pile of cash on the bar before striding towards the exit.

All this time he could have gone to her place but he knew he might bump in to Keiji and make things worse for her. Now he knew for sure she was alone or with her friends, and he wasn't about to loose the opportunity. In the two days he had been wandering the city, he had time to think about what needed to be said.

Rushing down the streets he assumed she should appear at some point, keeping his eyes pealed.

His breathing was heavily labored once he reached her apartment, pacing around as he was still unable to spot her. Peering upwards he searched until he found her window to see the lights had been turned off. Not just hers, but almost everyone's apartments had been dark.

He thought about it carefully, keeping in mind that if she was out with friends she could of been anywhere. She could even be asleep, he thought. Ichigo sighed and dropped his head.

He had never felt so helpless before.

During his cab ride he watched for her but no woman even came close to having her hair colour or figure. He gave the driver his money before stepping out onto the curb. In that moment, Ichigo shoved his hands in his pockets to shield them from the chill air.

That's why, in mid January, he was so astounded when he saw her standing there in the cold.

Her wardrobe wasn't cutting it for the weather, her shoulders covered by a dainty coat as she wrapped her arms around herself. She was shaking as her eyes appeared lost, scoping the crowd.

"Orihime?"

When he called her name out she faced him. There was a faint embarrassed smile across her face when their eyes met.

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing," He almost came close to ordering her inside. It was clear she had been drinking as she could hardly focus her eyes on him, and he instantly wrapped himself around her to help her stand when she wobbled.

"I came to talk-" She rested her weight on his arms before requesting lazily. "Can we go inside?"

Ichigo took a moment to stare at the shaking girl on his shoulders, blaming the alcohol. Everything she was doing in this moment wasn't making any sense.

"Look, Orihime. I think I should take you home."

"No, I don't want to go home! I want to talk to you." Ichigo was about to refuse a second time when Orihime pulled tightly on to his jacket and stared up at him, her fingers shaking. "P-Please?"

He dropped his glance to realize how much of her legs were revealing bare skin.

"Alright."

Ichigo tried to stable her as he reached for his key card but she moved from him and pressed her body against the door, slipping inside the dark while Ichigo immediately searched for a spare blanket to wrap her in.

Stumbling over spare shoes he searched the closet vigilantly.

"Okay, Orihime," He groaned trying to find her, "I need to take you home."

Without delay Orihime reacted, "Please, no! I don't want to be home right now."

Ichigo shifted, trying to get a grip on her in the dark before cloaking her with the bedspread he scrounged up without vision.

"Orihime," Ichigo's voice turned dark as he ordered, scaring Orihime in her state as he held her still, "If you stay here you will hurt your relationship. Do you understand me?"

She pulled from him, stumbling before he gripped her to help her find a seat on the bed. She tried to stare in his direction but he was nearly invisible in her state.

Orihime pouted childishly, "If there's even a relationship anymore."

"Orihime," Ichigo pleaded and knelt below her, whining because he didn't feel he had a right to know, "Why would-"

She felt his fingers adjust the blanket around her shoulders while speaking in a withered tone, "We had a big fight. We always fight."

Orihime never appeared to be in distress when he saw her, so the news shocked him. He gave a heavy sigh knowing she had been hiding behind her fake smile as usual. It was moments like this when Ichigo found himself frustrated with her for not telling him sooner.

"His sister called me only to let me know he doesn't want to see me, so he wont be home. I was supposed to go with him to the wedding party tomorrow. They all think he's coming," Orihime complained as Ichigo figured her rambling was caused by her drunken stupor. He wasn't going to take it too seriously as he let her continue. "I don't want to tell everyone what's happening but he's basically forcing me to by acting this way."

"That's not your fault." Ichigo knew he might regret saying this later. "If you want I'll take you, okay? We can ask Tatsuki to come along and we can all go together. I'm sure she would do that for you." Orihime rocked back and forth quietly as his eyes adjusted to her facing the window, finding it hard to keep her still. "We can just say he had something come up."

Smiling after hearing his words she forced herself to stand in the dark, leaving the blanket behind.

Again, the woman was being frail with the truth. "Thank you."

She was _afraid_ to go home.

"Orihime," Ichigo hated to admit it, "You need to talk to him."

"I can't-" Ichigo just wasn't understanding how hard this really was for her. "He's so childish that he won't let me-" Sensing she wasn't finished Ichigo waited as Orihime coiled her fingers tightly around her skirt. "He's mad because I never told him about you being in town."

"Why didn't you tell him about me?"

As soon as Ichigo asked the question he decided he didn't need an explanation, shaking his head regretfully.

Orihime had been avoiding seeing Ichigo because she knew it would come back to this. Her friends were right. All Orihime hoped for was that after they had kissed that night, was that she wouldn't be turned down. She could not handle being turned down— not by him.

"It's because-" It was the thought of Ichigo accepting her she craved for. "He knows how much I cared about you."

Ichigo didn't know what he could say to make things up to her. It was obvious he had severely upset her again. Making his move on her that night wasn't the right thing to do. But here she was _again_ saying things he couldn't ignore.

She felt his hands travel across her stomach as he wrapped her in a warm hug, his nose against her ear as if he was ready to speak yet cast aside a breath instead. He wanted to apologize to her, for everything; how long it had taken him, for coming at the wrong time, for forcing her to choose and tearing apart the life she had so lovingly fought to build.

When his touch disappeared she twisted to face him.

From the beginning, ever since Ichigo showed up in Shibuya, she notice his amber eyes were sorrowful. It was hard for her to see him that way. She could tell just by looking at him that he wasn't happy with his own life, knowing he had made his share of mistakes.

Orihime lightly placed her small hands to his chest to reach his lips once again.

He figured she could sense it, how much he wanted this. His muscles hardened beneath her instinctively as his body heat kept her warm, his hands holding her hips as she grazed her body against him. Ever since their last kiss he wanted to re-live her taste, to feel her skin. He had waited all those years only to be corrupted by her in the end.

Their breaths grew heavier and it wasn't long before they turned lost, fixated on each other as they stripped their clothes anxiously.

Gripping her fingers to his shirt, Ichigo found it was his cue to remove it. Happily continuing bare chested he pulled her pathetic excuse of a coat from her shoulders, feeling the brush of her long auburn tips as it landed to the floor. Cradling the back of her head his hands entangled in the mess of hair as their kiss grew deeper.

Her meek hands sided his jaw as she reached up to meet him, and explored his chest as she balanced. Her breathing seductive as she trailed her fingers against his stomach. He was alarmed when she tugged at his belt, pulling from her mouth while she continued to unbutton his pants in reluctance.

"Hah-" Ichigo jerked in place when she tried to move further, gripping her hand. "Are you sure about this?"

Orihime relaxed her posture, her eyes apologetic. She was a natural the way she let her body take over. It was a sign the woman knew what she was doing, but he wasn't expecting the night to end the way it was. He didn't want it to be just another one of his quick flings. Despite her forward advances she was still _Inoue_.

"Yes."

Unable to look at her he requested in a low tone, "Are you-"

Orihime tilted her head and her contacted the soft surface of his newly shaved skin.

"Kurosaki-kun."

Their eyes connected.

Her voice captivating as her eyes illuminated. "I love _you_."

It had been a very long time since Ichigo heard those words; not since his mother passed away.

How he examined her for the truth then, it was equivalent to when he was in battle. It was _all_ he knew. In this instant she was his opponent, her intentions written clearly over her face with the meaning behind her beautiful kind eyes. It never occurred to him that it could be used in an opposing manor, not like this.

Looking to his shadow on the floor he knew he had been showing the same signs and gave in.

Orihime felt a certain pride course through her when Ichigo gave her a voracious kiss, deciding she wouldn't let go unless it was what he wanted. He never did. His heated hands never left the surface of her flushed skin, greedily wrapping her in his presence and tightly hugging her against the thickness of his chest.

She felt refinement in her as his wants advanced, and a part of her fragmented inside his sheltering hold. Her innocent appeal had been melted by his influence, becoming someone only _he_ could ever see. She knew it was there and she could feel it, the type of admirable person she had become whenever Ichigo was around. It was one of the reasons why she found it hard to separate from him, her quality would wither.

She had been living by his standards alone and she could never change her feelings for him, and for the first time in her life she capriciously followed them.

His hands caressed her back unyielding, setting her free of her shirt as they transgressed. Ichigo earnestly directed her towards the bed aware that the young woman continued to shiver beneath his touch. Without letting go he set her down carefully, pressing his body on top of hers as he continued applying heavy kisses to her lips, moving his tongue over her own indulgently.

Orihime figured he would make it a one-way street. He had her completely pinned during the removal of her garments, proficiently balancing himself over her tiny figure. Her soft skin was incredibly inviting to him as she provocatively adjusted beneath his weight.

Emotionally overwhelmed, Orihime kept her eyes closed to hide from any embarrassment when Ichigo tossed her skimpy underwear to the floor. Letting out soft breaths as he kissed her neck, her heart fluttering. Even though she had been through this before she was still extremely shy, especially with him.

Ichigo helped her by taking tenuous glances at her flawless form. She couldn't possibly realize how perfect she was in his mind, how the very idea of being with her made him ignite. Her unimaginable figure rivaled against any woman he had ever been with, surpassing his own expectations.

He would take it slow even if it pained him for her.

Moving her colourful hair away from her flustered cheeks, placing kisses as she quivered from his unrestrained hands. She was making it impossible, clinging to his body and whining as he touched her feverishly.

It didn't feel like reality that night. Ichigo always made things better than reality.

His nearness was compelling to her and his actions were enticing, roughly holding her hips in his hands as they kissed lustfully. He gripped her tighter, protectively, so he wouldn't loose himself in her completely, digging deeper unintentionally. He would capture her mouth when it wasn't pursed open, powerfully proceeded over her as she called his old name airily— That _name_.

He had been deprived of hearing her voice, abided by her allure.

A strong amount of possession had been hiding beneath his skin, and this broke through his final restriction.


	9. They Don't Like it Sue Me

Orihime awoke to the thick aroma of coffee and morning sun breaking through a crack between thick curtains.

Swearing they had been open last night, she slowly turned on the large bed to see Ichigo had disappeared. Her body felt worn and wobbly as she touched her heated forehead, fearful as her brows creased.

When pulling from the sheets she noticed there was a white robe her size placed on the corner of the bed. She smiled shyly and covered her naked skin before stepping towards the smoldering coffee pot.

Next to an empty cup there was a small note in the open.  
**  
**

_I left to rent a suit for this afternoon.  
Stay as long as you like but remember,  
I'll be by your place at 2:00pm to pick you up._

* * *

That morning Ichigo knew he would have to step up and take responsibility. He realized Orihime would feel guilty over what they had done so he promised himself he would be there for her. Though, that was only _if_ Orihime felt like seeing him. He wasn't sure whether or not she would completely regret the night and ask him to leave again. It was a possibility after all.

Once his suit and car rental had been dealt with, he felt it was time to call Tatsuki. It was difficult for him but Ichigo looked up her number on Orihime's phone before leaving the hotel. He couldn't bring himself to snoop through her texts though; That was her business, rightly pushing aside his curiosity about her feelings for Keiji.

It took more will power than he thought.

Ichigo fussed with buttoning up his dress shirt when he called Tatsuki. He found it hard to keep from smiling when she answered in a firm tone, "Hello?"

"Hey Tatsuki." He was hoping to scare her. "It's Ichigo."

She howled in her shock, "Hey! Orihime told me you were in town!"

"Yeah," He chuckled as he adjusted the cuffs, "I hope you don't mind but I'm trying to do Orihime a favor by asking if you can come with us to that wedding reception today. I kind of promised her I would and thought you would join us? We aren't going to the ceremony because it's apparently only for close family."

Tatsuki zoned out as Ichigo continued, hovering over the breakfast she was currently preparing. She did understand what Ichigo was saying and was glad that he was calling, but many question were running through her head about Orihime at this point.

"What time is it at? Where's Orihime right now?" She knew by his call that Orihime's fight with Keiji was a bigger deal than expected.

"Er-" Ichigo tried to remember and looked at his watch. "It's at three o'clock. She's at home getting ready. I was thinking about picking her up then we'll come by to get you a quarter after two."

Tatsuki pursed her lips, pondering over what to wear.

* * *

All morning he dreaded this moment, now waiting in the hall way. He wasn't sure what to expect.

**.**

When Orihime opened the door he was surprised; she looked calm, even timid.

"Morning."

Her hair was neatly pulled back though left long and wavy. She was wearing a revealing, tight elegant green dress that didn't pass her knees, showing off her long legs. Her make-up exaggerated her wide caramel eyes and her lips were painted with a darker shade as her aura smelt of perfume.

It took Ichigo a few seconds to answer, "You look amazing."

"Thanks," She gave him a perfect shy smile and motioned for him to enter, "I'm glad you could find something to wear. It looks good on you."

"I-Um," He realized he forgot to wish her a good morning and shook his head, "I called Tatsuki. I hope you don't mind."

She hurried to grab her things, laughing softly, "Yeah, she messaged me."

He nodded, knowing he had to wait for the right moment to bring up their night together.

"Do you have everything?"

Orihime took a quick look around her apartment noting that she had previously fed Arrow. She had her purse, keys, her coat, phone and,- "Oh," Orihime exclaimed and went to grab the wine perched on a kitchen stool, "I kind of need this."

Ichigo smiled and snatched the bottle before they made there way down the hall. He directed her to take an unusual turn before they left the building, motioning towards the car port. She was a bit confused at first but when realizing he had been fiddling with a set of car keys, she inquired, "You rented a car?"

"I had to. We have three people," He explained effortlessly, "It's pretty far away and you two will be in formal wear so you shouldn't have to take the bus."

Orihime gave him a perceptive look as he went to unlock and open the passengers side for her.

"Thank you," She uttered and he stopped to glance at her, "You really went out of your way to set things up."

Orihime's eyes shifted to the side as Ichigo smiled. Seeing her blush faintly was gratitude enough and he left her to take her seat.

As the two of them entered the car Orihime eyed the expensive interior from the passengers side.

"Are you excited to see Tatsuki?"

Ichigo made himself comfortable and started the car with a laugh, "It's going to be interesting, I'm sure."

He wasn't aware if Orihime had mentioned them sleeping together to Tatsuki yet. It wasn't like it would irritate him if she did, but he figured Orihime would at least wait for the right time.

"I know she misses you," Orihime smiled with her hands bunched in her lap.

He was also fine with the silence that had taken over during their ride, but, he could tell that Orihime was putting on a performance. The way she fiddled with her hands and shifted her eyes from in his direction. After several minutes of silence he knew there was a high possibility Orihime felt ashamed, when he personally felt she shouldn't be.

"Orihime," Ichigo knew now was the best time, "Don't feel forced to do anything, alright?"

Orihime's glossy eyes looked up at him as they pulled over towards Tatsuki's apartment building.

"Tatsuki and I are here for you."

"Thank you," Orihime steadily inhaled and tried to relax. He knew this was harder for her than she was letting on.

Spotting Tatsuki leaning against the wall of her building hidden from the sun, they both slipped out of the vehicle. Once she noticed him walking with her best friend, Ichigo gave her a big grin

"No way! You've gotten so tall," Tatsuki shook her head in disbelief as she reached her two old friends, giving Ichigo a familiar look and locking him in a one armed hug, "How have you been?"

"Not bad, Tatsuki," Ichigo exuded as she stepped back, "You haven't changed a bit."

Orihime smiled proudly as she watched the two. It was amazing to see them both standing next to each other after all that time.

"Good," Tatsuki winked. Her hair was almost the exact same, pinned neatly. Her violet eyes appeared as determined as ever, matching her gem jewelry and sleek black dress as she gave Orihime a smirk, "Well we should head out, we're going to be late!"

* * *

They arrived at a large city center placed a few miles from Shibuya. It was a district that neither of them had been to before, basking in the afternoon sun as the entrance bustled with friends and relatives.

The three of them soon stood in the crowd surrounding the door to see it was a white and green themed reception. There were drapes, assortments of flowers, and candles dimly lighting the occasion as everyone searched for their seats.

It wasn't hard to tell how disoriented Orihime was by the event as she gaped her mouth open. Tatsuki and Ichigo understood while standing there that she would need time to mingle and tried to prepare their settings as she bumped in to friends.

That was when Ichigo found Keiji's table card and told Tatsuki to take a seat before finding his own chair.

As Orihime prattled it wasn't long before Reiko caught her eye wearing a deep green dress. Her duties as the bridesmaid had given her an enthusiastic sparkle, overwhelmed by the excitement.

"Hey Orihime! You made it! Did you guys make up?" It was the first thing on Reiko's mind.

"Mh," Orihime startled and twiddled her painted nails, "Um, N-no. I still haven't seen him."

"Oh," Reiko appeared appalled when Tamayo leaned on her shoulder, "Well did you come with someone?"

"My friends," Orihime chirped, "Kurosaki-kun and Tatsuki-san."

Tamayo was a girl that Orihime had met a few times but hardly new much about her. Reiko raised her brows evading her friends arrival as Orihime pointed to the pair sitting a few tables away.

Her eyes seemed to swell by their appearances, "Oh wow, he is gorgeous! Is that the guy that showed up during Eriko's party?"

Orihime's smile dissipated, "Mh? Yes."

Tamayo curved her lips while implying, "What's he do for a living?"

"He's um," Orihime felt slightly put on the spot, "In medical."

The two girls looked at each other.

"Can you please tell him I'm single?" The woman joked before Reiko nudged her with her elbow.

"Well," Reiko cleared her throat, "Maybe you can reacquaint us later? We're sitting at that table over there."

Orihime kept it in mind before leaving to take her seat promptly next to Ichigo. She was gazing at her table card on the plate in front of her, picking it up to remove it with an off stare.

"Is everything okay?"

Orihime lifted her head to see Ichigo staring down at her concerned.

She smirked briefly before laughing, "No, everything's fine."

A series of platters had been left out before the bride and groom had arrived carrying drinks. It appeared most adults were accepting their glasses of wine as the first dance began for the happily married couple. And as everyone watched, Orihime gazed tenderly towards her friend deep in thought.

Sitting together as the music played Ichigo suggested grabbing drinks for themselves.

He wasn't expecting it to be so complicated when passing everyone, so he took his time reaching the bar in the corner. Tatsuki herself saw it as an opportunity to use the restroom.

When the main dance ended Eriko and her new husband glided around trying to converse before dinner started, with most couples swapping their place on the dance floor. They were making good time when Eriko recognized Ichigo making orders at the bar. She was slightly surprised he was there, searching for Orihime in the distance. She was aware she had yet seen her, soon pin pointing Orihime perched at a far off table alone.

"You're Ichigo right?"

He was taken back when the bride herself stood directly in front of him with her pure white gown.

"Um," His eyes shifted, thinking he might possibly be in some sort of trouble, "Yes?"

"Thanks for coming. It's nice seeing you again," She gave him a smile as the groom neared her side, "This is my husband Seita."

"Oh," He saw it as a cue to greet with a handshake as she introduced them both.

"Seita, this is Orihime's friend Ichigo."

"Ah," Seita took in the information as he eyed the guests surrounding him. It was obvious he was familiar with Orihime's boyfriend when he inquired, "Is Keiji here?"

Ichigo knew he would be dealing with moments like this, handling it with ease, "He had something come up."

Eriko's eyes were on Ichigo, trying to read his expression when Seita scoffed, "Well, we don't get along much anyways."

It was astounding to hear him be so forward as Eriko instantly tried to quiet him.

"I'm sorry," She chuckled anxiously, "But since he's absent it's nice to know that Orihime still has someone she can dance with."

The idea had never occurred to him.

Orihime was leaning her arms against her plastic chair, nearly making them numb as she watched the dancers. It wasn't long after Ichigo had set down the drinks that she noticed him standing there, wondering why he hadn't taken his seat before looking up.

"Want to dance?"

Orihime creased her brows, wondering if he possibly felt pressured in to asking as she attempted to remove her pout.

"Come on."

Orihime certainly couldn't refuse his offer, feeling slightly sheepish as he gripped her hands. When leading her to the dance floor he had chosen perfect timing as a slow song began. With Orihime resting her hand on his shoulder he held her waist as they began to sway.

"Where's Tatsuki?"

Orihime's gaze averted two a couple a few feet away and she laughed, "A best man asked her to dance."

Ichigo nodded and pulled her close, grazing her lower back with his palm. In his presence she became relaxed, half holding her head up as she balanced against him.

"Are you having a good time?" He murmured above her.

"Yes," Orihime closed her eyes, following his lead, "Thank you."

Her conflicting emotions were wavering. It was at that moment when she avoided the world around her to get away from them, guarded in his arms as she listened to the music. There were no words to rationalize her thoughts as her mind grew foggy.

With him there wasn't a care in the world.

* * *

Later on after the cake was cut Tatsuki and Ichigo had lost Orihime to her friends once again. It was about time when most people were clearing out to leave, mainly parents with children they needed to put to bed, so they remained patient.

In Tatsuki's head she was trying to figure what it was exactly that had made Ichigo appear so different as they sat together. She had been focusing on it the whole night and she still couldn't comprehend it. It wasn't that he was taller or his voice was deeper, it was more complex. And the more she leered at him, the less it became clear.

It wasn't long before Ichigo seemed to notice her staring when he turned annoyed.

"What?" He grumbled, facing backwards on his chair.

She wish she could answer his question, still unsure of what this _something_ was.

"I'm kind of bored," Tatsuki sighed as they watched the remaining dancers.

Ichigo rubbed at his cheek, "I need some air. You think we could skip out for a bit?"

Tatsuki tried to hunt down Orihime but she was at a loss.

"Yeah, I think we'll be fine. Let's go."

As the two of them staggered outside they were hit with a chill, observing how dark the sky had turned.

Feeling overheated, Ichigo found himself comfortable and loosened his tie. There were several people disappearing for the night every now and then as the festivities ended, so they moved themselves further towards the side of the building to make room.

"Man, this is nice. There are so many people in there," Tatsuki complained as she leaned on the out door rail, "-all very gossipy too."

Ichigo laughed, facing the distant sunlight as he moved towards the first bit of sidewalk, "Yeah, I did hear some pretty interesting stories."

"Oh yeah," Tatsuki heckled, "I heard all about some whiny chick's break up, which from what I heard, was all her fault but she was crying anyways." Ichigo found it comical how Tatsuki's humor was the same, trying to think back on all of the weird things he had heard during the night.

"Actually, Tatsuki?" The girl turned her head towards him and raised her brows curiously. "I heard some stuff about Keiji."

Tatsuki looked down at her arms that were crossed down in front of her, "Y-You did?"

"I just want to hear your opinion about what he's like," Ichigo shrugged, "Since I've never met him."

He was surprised when her expression turned serious and she looked off in thought, "I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

"Why," Ichigo's eyes narrowed, "About what?"

"I personally don't like him. We don't get along."

Ichigo bent his head down trying to catch her eyes as she looked away, "Why wouldn't you?"

"I know she will be upset if I tell you this, but I really think you should be aware of it," Tatsuki was having a hard time justifying how to explain it, her voice shaky, "It was, a few months in to their relationship when I got a call from Orihime at home saying she wanted to see me. I was so happy to hear from her because when the two of them had started dating it was almost impossible to keep in touch. When-When we had lunch together- For awhile-," Tatsuki shook herself, trying to force her words, "She looked very tired, and scared. Her- her arms were bruised, and-"

When Ichigo hadn't responded, she turned to him, "I had my suspicions-"

She knew he wasn't going to handle this well, just like she never could.

"Tatsuki," Ichigo's voice was harsh and accusative, "Why didn't you-?"

She could sense he was close to yelling at her.

"Don't you think I tried?" Tatsuki slammed her hands down on the post as she shouted defensively, "I asked her about it and she kept denying it! I tried my best to believe her but I continued asking! It was quite a while later when she told me he promised he would never do it again. The _only_ reason I haven't done anything is because she's been fine ever since that day. Believe me, I know she doesn't deserve that! That's why I can't stand him!"

Ichigo turned from her, stepping back in an uncontrollable matter with a fiery tone, "Are you sure about this?"

Her voice was nearly mute, "I only wish she would have talked to me about it."

Ichigo began cursing himself inside his head, wishing the same damn thing as he attempted to calm himself.

There was a loud ring as they stood together in silence.

Already angered, Ichigo read the call display on his cell as it went off. Looking to Tatsuki, he excused himself so he could let out some of his anger on his father, who should not have been calling him.

He assaulted Isshin instantly, even before he spoke, "Dad, I do not want to talk right now!"

"Ichigo," His father began explaining that the hospital was currently short of members, "We need your help over here."

"I'm busy at the moment," Ichigo growled and Isshin began to question him, "I'm at a wedding. I can't talk right now!"

"We have too many-"

"It doesn't matter! I don't care," Ichigo kept shaking his head, refusing to accept leaving Shibuya early, "Too damn bad. I've got six more vacation days, I'm not coming home."

"Keep in mind that you can come back for a day and leave again. Message me once you've decided."

"Dad- It's not that easy-"

Isshin's line went dead.

"Shit!"

Ichigo tried his hardest to cool down, looking in Tatsuki's direction to see she was giving him a worried expression.

His body stilled, perceptive when he heard foot steps from behind.

**.**

"Are you Kurosaki?"


	10. My Love for You Went Viral

Ichigo wasn't naive. He knew what was about to start even before turning his head.

He still had his dormant powers and his training but, he knew he deserved it,- for being _that_ guy.

He had to admit it was nice for a cheap shot. His jaw felt tingly and slightly out of place, though Ichigo knew he could do better.

"And you are?" He remarked sarcastically as he held his chin.

"Don't give me that shit," Keiji cussed, ignoring Tatsuki in the distance, "Don't think Orihime has never mentioned you before. You're the asshole that never paid any attention to her."

Ichigo's fist clenched and he shook his head slightly while fixing his stance. The heat in his chest had reached it's boiling point as Keiji's words sent him over the edge.

He already knew how much he had hurt Orihime in the past and he was willing to change. He would _never_ go back.

**.**

That's when Ichigo broke his nose, just to hear it _crack_.

He slurred once Keiji hit the cement, "You think that's any better than what you did to her?"

There was a series of surprised gasps from behind him.

"Ichigo." When he looked down Tatsuki had her hand placed firmly on his chest, standing directly in his way and keeping the fight from moving forward.

"Keiji. Get the hell out of here!" She sassed towards the man on the ground.

It was obvious Keiji was still angry as his hand covered his bloodied face, yet he nearly appeared as if he was ready to give in. Seeing the small crowd gathering behind them, giving in was in Ichigo's favor. He didn't want to draw any more attention to himself at this woman's damn wedding party.

Forcing him in the opposite direction while holding his shoulders, Tatsuki glared towards the surrounding viewers.

"Ichigo, what happened? Are you alright?"

He wasn't looking at anyone, just trying to get back inside when Reiko came up to them.

"I'm fine," He briefly voiced before they passed the woman.

As much as he wanted to turn back and beat Keiji's ass, everyone was watching now so he knew it would be useless.

Darting his eyes over the crowd, he still couldn't find Orihime.

It wasn't till they had reached their table when Tatsuki finally released the tight grip she had on his arm. She had halted on the dance floor in front of him easily recognizable that she was upset, but not over the reason he thought she might be.

"Why the hell did you let him hit you? That was grade school! I know you are not that pathetic,-" The raven haired woman began to bicker.

Ichigo didn't want to explain, he didn't even want to open his mouth. He just wanted to find Orihime as soon as possible and get her the hell out of there so he could tell her what happened before everyone else had.

It hadn't taken long.

They had only been inside for not even two minutes when Ichigo heard Orihime call out his name over the music.

She was busy dancing earlier, unaware of the events outside until one of her friends informed her about something peculiar. She had been looking for Ichigo for almost an hour so her friends accusations needed to be put to the test so she returned to their table where she thought they might be.

Her eyes appeared concerned yet assertive once she met Ichigo's side, "What's going on? Someone just told me you were in a fight?"

With his hands shoved in is pockets, Ichigo looked to Tatsuki momentarily. Knowing his old friend wasn't about to tattle on him, he still didn't know what to say for himself.

"Orihime," One of the bridesmaids grabbed Orihime's attention quickly to inform her, "Tana wanted me to let you know that Keiji was here."

"Wha-" Before Orihime could question the girl she ran off, leaving Orihime standing with her two muted friends.

Ichigo felt like kicking the floor while feeling that to many people were interrupting.

"What is going on?" Orihime repeated more assertive, trying once again for an answer.

Ichigo was finding it impossible to look directly at her but he needed to try.

"Well, Keiji,-" Tatsuki was about to explain, mostly in Ichigo's favor but he made her stop.

"Actually, Orihime," He suddenly became very nervous, "I-I think we should talk."

* * *

The hallway had been jammed full of hospital beds as they were now running low.

Isshin had seen his work place like this before, knowing it was going to be a long night as he attempted to be on time.

The rainy weather had caused a few accidents which meant the ER was currently filled to it's capacity. It had also recently been flew season so medication had become problem, because it appeared no one could keep tabs on who's pills were which. That of course was the matter for elderly, where as the patients taking up the hallway mainly consisted of children that couldn't keep their coughing down to a minimum.

"Did your son say he would be able to come?" Asked nurse Shita.

He hadn't realized she had been walking aside him as he watched his step, fixing her light bleached hair behind her ear. They had been heading in the same direction which was primarily the only time he had to speak with his co-workers, though he still had to keep it quick.

Isshin knew Shita had been familiar with Ichigo, assuming his son had slept with young woman since she continued to ask about him. It was for that reason he felt obliged to answer her questions. Isshin knew Ichigo was the avoiding type.

"I called him hours ago," He responded with a deep voice, keeping his clipboard clasped in his hands as he smiled smugly, "I know he'll try. We just have to ward off patients on our own for now."

It was hard for Isshin to even find time to actually _make_ the calls.

* * *

The clouds above had become thick and moody as the smallest drops of rain came in contact with the couple that waited outside.

"What-" Orihime panicked with her arms crossed to protect herself from the upcoming storm, "Why did you hit him?"

Ichigo leaned on the concrete wall around the corner from the front door as he did earlier, just staring at her. His eyes of amber were cold as he stood perfectly still with his tie loosened. He had spared most details from her, keeping his explanation short and to the point like he thought it should be.

Orihime averted his gaze when he realizing he was being secretive.

"Be honest," Her voice cracked when she asked, "Tatsuki-san. She told you didn't she?"

It was true that Ichigo's image of the _'perfect couple'_ was ruined.

"Orihime." He would not, and could not pretend that he was pleased. "Why didn't you tell me?"

It was hard for her not to feel offended by the fact Tatsuki spilled her past to him. This was none of his business and there was no way he was going to show up and guilt trip her about the old life she had lived. She didn't want to be scolded for her mistakes.

"Why couldn't you-"

"-I'm not asking for your help." She snapped back sternly.

Her words had made him disoriented and he adjusted his footing.

He might have been going about this conversation the wrong way but she needed to take this seriously and talk to him about it directly for once. Ichigo wasn't about to take it easy on her dirt bag of a boyfriend after what he just found out.

When she turned her back to him defensively, he pleaded, "Orihime-"

"I can handle this myself."

Ichigo's brows furrowed in confusion, "I'm not saying you can't. I'm saying that he's-"

"Kurosaki-kun," She knew this was it. This was the part where he argues he's better without knowing it, "Please, don't."

He always did this.

Maybe it was the _way_ Ichigo said things to her but he always came out being the hero.

As Orihime glanced up to him that dark determination in his eyes was there, the effortless perseverance she remembered idolizing so fondly in their history. It was sad she had nearly forgotten about that look.

"Break up with him."

There he went again.

Orihime's mouth opened as if to spout useless arguments against him; he knew she was better than that.

"Break up with him."

For once Orihime wished Ichigo would understand why she couldn't give everything up for him. If it was one thing Ichigo had taught her in her former years, it was to never make someone your _everything_ because once they're gone you will have _nothing._

"I-It's not that easy. I can't just do that because you think-" Orihime became cowardice and paused before admitting, "I don't see this working between us."

Ichigo refused to believe that lie. "So last night meant nothing to you?"

That hurt like hell.

Orihime let out a pained sigh when hearing his question and fought to keep her reasoning solid, "Don't you understand that you have a life of your own." He disagreed with her completely. "I can't keep you from that. My relationship might be a mess but I should at least try and fix it. If that means telling Keiji the truth, then I will."

Even though Orihime knew her chances with Keiji were slim to none, the idea of being with Ichigo still remained so far away.

She didn't even want to think about how it would feel if things didn't work out; if he left again.

"I need a commitment and you have to go back to Karakura," Her wounds were bare as she kept from tearing up, "That's why I owe it to Keiji, is because he gave that to me and I messed it up."

Ichigo was beginning to see himself, the type of man he was directly through her eyes.

_"You're the asshole that never paid any attention to her."_

"I need to fix this. Please"

**.**

**.  
**  
**.**

He had been sitting on his hotel bed for what seemed like hours even though it wasn't even close to being twelve o'clock.

His father had called him again about patients but he knew there was no way he would be able to focus during his work if he went home.

With his hotel room lit by the city lights outside his window he thought about her. Simply laying down was painful.

If that night was such a mistake for her then it shouldn't have seemed so right at the time. He should not have been there, in that bed without her as she looked for that bastard. He was also tired of her not responding by text in times like these.

She wouldn't even let him drive her home.

Flipping out his phone Ichigo read over her number, when suddenly he remembered. There in his contact list was another stolen number from Orihime.

He wasn't positive it would work as he held his cell shakily, but he decided to give it a try.

"Hey, is this Chad?"


	11. I Loved You Every Mile You Drove Away

Orihime had spent the eve of her morning on her patio, breathing humid air as the sun rose.

Watching her cat rest comfortably on her lap was something that always made the woman smile, hearing her purr as she tucked her falling auburn hair behind her ear.

She was awake earlier than usual that morning only to text her best friend, knowing Tatsuki was about to catch a train off for another fighting tournament. It was in her nature to make the kind gesture, but she wasn't expecting it when Tatsuki replied a few minutes later with a message that read, _'I'm here. Open up.'_

Orihime quickly set down her coffee cup and held tightly on to Arrow, tampering with her house coat on her way.

"Hey," Tatsuki gave Orihime a lively grin as she made fun, "I figured you would be awake."

"Tatsuki-san," Orihime questioned curiously as Tatsuki pet the feline in her arms, "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be leaving soon?"

"I have time to chat for a bit because the station's near by. I just wanted to talk," Orihime's expression changed to worry as Tatsuki's words chugged along, "I thought I would talk about the fact that, Ichigo told me about your fight last night and some of the things you said."

Orihime gave a pathetic sigh, "Oh."

The clever woman hinted towards her friend, knowing she wasn't about to get off easy.

"Can I ask what's going on with you?" Tatsuki's brows creased as she spoke, roaming towards the living room, "Don't you think you're being a little hard on him?"

"I-" Orihime put down her pet, knowing the conversation would turn profound, "I was, and I feel terrible."

Tatsuki sat quietly on Orihime's sofa as if waiting for her to join, feeling the soft fabric of the arm with her palm.

"Is he okay?" Orihime meekly questioned as she remained standing.

"Uh, he's not very talkative," Tatsuki grunted, "But I knew something was wrong."

Orihime pursed her lips, "What makes you say that?"

"I'm not an idiot," Tatsuki scoffed, leaning back to give her friend a disparaged expression, "It was the fact alone that he took Keiji's punch that I knew something was wrong. So after bugging him he eventually told me what happened between you two."

"We- Tatsuki, can we please not talk about that?"

"Orihime, come on." She was pleased with the fact Orihime had finally sat down, but continued to stare at the wall. "Orihime, look at me?" Tatsuki waited patiently until their eyes met. "I know this is a tough situation for you, but you're trying too hard to keep this to yourself. Ichigo isn't trying to lecture you and I'm not either. We just want you to let us know-"

Orihime's eyes darted to Tatsuki instantly.

"I promised I would do that for you a long time ago. With Ichigo, I just- I don't know what's wrong with me but I completely lose my head around him," Orihime stressed and then weakly relaxed her shoulders, "I know he was just trying to help but, I can't _stand_ feeling like I need him there again, Tatsuki-san."

The raven haired woman grimaced and hunched herself over her knees comfortably.

"Orihime," Tatsuki hopelessly muttered, "Do you feel like you need me around?"

Orihime blinked at her friends off question. "Well, y-yes?"

"Then it's because you _want_ him around, you dope," Tatsuki razzed and watched as Orihime gave her a displeasing pout, "There's no reason to shove him away because you want him there. And I suggest making things better soon because I'm not sure he's doing too well."

The girls sat still, quiet before Arrow mewled.

"I feel terrible. I made up a whole bunch of excuses."

"Yeah," Tatsuki repeated a statement she heard the night before, "And you apparently left to make up with Keiji?"

"I tried to find him, but again, couldn't," Orihime let out a heavy breath and played with her sweater, "It was a stupid mistake to say that."

"_Why_ would you say that," Tatsuki agreed mockingly and shook her head, "You want to be in a relationship with Ichigo, am I right?"

Orihime's eyes appeared distant and honest. "Always Tatsuki-san. I'm just afraid he'll leave again."

"But if you went to see Keiji, then?"

"I wanted to find Keiji and end it for good," Orihime nodded with her childish confidence, "He still had no right to start a fight with Kurosaki-kun."

Tatsuki smiled proudly when a sudden thought hit her.

"Orihime-"

Both girls watched the small black cat look up at them with wide eyes as it mewled again.

"Please wait," Tatsuki begged, "Wait until I get home so I can be here if you need me."

Orihime thought about her innocent cat, noting that she should stay home for the day and take care of her.

"Okay, Tatsuki-san. I promise."

* * *

He was the same guy.

As they talked his voice was the same and his actions were the same. He gave the same small amount of effort to a conversation as always, while saving his deep voice for only the most important words. He had a similar haircut though he did appear taller. Maybe it was his suit or shoes, Ichigo wondered.

Whatever the case, Chad was always the biggest guy in the room.

And as Ichigo continued to talk, he listened. It was the first time in years Ichigo actually felt someone had put some effort in to hearing him speak. It had taken hours to disclose, and as Ichigo finalized their discussion he could clearly hear his actions put into words,- and he was beginning to sound like an idiot.

He was literally explaining to the man who was _supposed_ to be his best friend about how he messed up his life and ultimately tossed it in the garbage. It sounded like there was no reasoning for everything he had done after school. Not only that but he had to apologize for the way he had become so distant over the years and to him it was embarrassing.

Like usually though, it never fazed him.

"So you slept together?"

Ichigo hated it being put that way but nodded regardless.

He debated if he was seeing things correctly when Chad nearly grinned as he took a sip of his drink.

"She's not messaging me back." Ichigo went to reach for his phone but gave up. "Damn it, I hate that."

Chad gave a short chuckle under his breath, "Knowing Orihime, she might not like using phones for that type of conversation."

Ichigo glared at Chad but knew he was probably right.

"I don't know what else to do. I just start shit when I go over there."

Ichigo was aware that Chad was visiting Shoto for a business trip and was most likely on a tight scheduel. He had made time to visit Ichigo at a bar a few miles away which impressed him greatly. For years Ichigo found managing friends, family, and his career impossible. He was highly envious, curious even as he wondered if it was possible that he could learn how to be that way one day.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

Heavy brown eyes glanced to Ichigo through thick hair for a brief moment, "Yes. I'm not sure if it's serious."

Chad always confused Ichigo with short statements like that.

"Why?"

The man wavered in his chair to adjusted his footing and calmly stated, "We've had a few dates but I haven't met any of her friends yet. Stuff like that."

That was basically the most he said all night.

"Ah."

Ichigo felt he should just give up.

At the start of their conversation Chad had told him that Orihime had kept in touch with him at times. They would run in to each other when he was on business, or send emails. Hearing that made him feel an emotional stabbing pain. It wasn't that Orihime was avoiding him all those years because she couldn't or didn't want to.

He _knew_ it was just because she _knew_ he couldn't keep up.

"So you have five days left?"

"Yes," Ichigo broke from his thoughts, "But like I said, they need me at the hospital."

Chad was silent for a moment as he thought the situation over. "Since Orihime's having a hard time I would suggest staying," Chad reasoned coolly, "But if Orihime isn't responding to you and said what you told me, then you should probably help your father and give her time."

Ichigo shook his head undecided.

He figured if he was gone for even one single day, it would be considered as him leaving her again. He didn't want to take that chance.

Ichigo turned back to his old friend that looked as if he was about ready to leave and sedately asked, "How long will you be in town for?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow but I will be back Wednesday," Chad affirmed when digging through his wallet, "If you get back to Shibuya by then, let me know."

Ichigo dropped his eyes to the floor.

"I will be back by then."

* * *

Sprinkling some odd spices on her potato salad, Orihime was now finished making her dinner.

She concluded the fight during the wedding had caused a lot of gossip after finishing her conversation with Reiko on her home phone. It was upsetting to think that others opinions of Ichigo might now be ruined because of it, but for now, she greatly wanted to avoid the situation and pull it from memory. She knew it was her responsibility to take care of the after math, and she would make it up to Eriko once she returned from her honeymoon.

Sitting on the couch with her cat Orihime watched a new rental she picked up earlier. It was a well known chick flick she had been refusing to watch due to the fact it was advertised as being outlandishly romantic for her taste, but now she yearned to watch it. With the three actors on screen dealing with their fake problems she innocently believed it could pull her away from her own, even give her insight.

She hoped for it to be possible that the duo's scripts could help her resolve her own love triangle,- somehow.

Orihime pulled her eyes from her TV to her cell on the coffee table as it vibrated.

_'Still watching the movie?'_

Tatsuki had been messaging her whenever she found the time.

_'It's half over now. **:)**'_

As Orihime waited for Tatsuki's next text she couldn't help but innocently flip through Ichigo's old messages.

She wished she knew _exactly_ what to say to him, feeling she should get the courage to call him just to hear his voice. She quickly messaged Tatsuki again before she had the chance to reply.

_'Is Kurosaki-kun okay?'  
_  
Orihime fiddle with her toes nervously, finishing her last few bites before her phone went off again.

_'He told me he went back home to help his dad at the hospital yesterday. I thought you knew?'_

Orihime balled herself in a hug as she stared at Tatsuki's last words.

**.**

It buzzed again.

_'He should be back later.'_

**.**

There was a loud knock on her door and Orihime's heart thumped loudly in her chest.

The shock of it made her jump and she shut off the television set to break for the door, feeling herself start to smile uncontrollably as she unlocked the door.

"Ku-"

Her smile was torn.

"K-Keiji."

He didn't speak.

He looked at her for a split second and entered her apartment without invitation.

It seemed like he was looking for something during his hunt through her living room, digging through papers on the table.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I didn't come to talk," He growled, "I'm grabbing my stuff."

"Wh-What? No! Don't think you're getting off easy," Orihime tried her best to assert herself, "Aren't you going to explain why you attacked Kurosaki-kun?"

He didn't answer her, fed up as he left towards her bedroom.

She knew Keiji could be impossibly stubborn, wanting to follow him but she couldn't brave it.

Standing shakily as she panicked over what to do, she helplessly eyed her phone when Keiji re-entered the room. He was carrying one of his crate boxes he let her used for CD's months before, ignoring her figure. It was true they did have their share of fights but she had never seen him this angry that he couldn't speak.

It was when he began tearing through her movie set that she frighteningly cried out, "You aren't even going to talk to me about this?"

"I know you've already made up your mind," He sharp-tongued before reaching her shelves full of pictures, bumping the frame to her brothers on his course.

"Stop it, Keiji!"

He ignored her and reached the first photo of her and himself. Quaintly decorated in a frame she had bought during Christmas, he stared at it briefly before he carelessly asking, "You want this?"

His rage was evident as he threw it to the floor for her to watch as the glass broke.

"Keiji," Orihime couldn't help but build up tears and he vandalized her place, "I didn't say anything like that!"

"No," He spewed scornfully, "That's why you weren't here the last time I stopped by!"

**.**

**.**

_"Orihime?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"You okay?"  
**.**  
_

When Tatsuki began calling there was no answer.


	12. Stood a Girl That Looked Like You

His arms snaked beneath her before applying force over her mouth and torso, hindering her restless attempts to be set free. He mastered control of her lips, her departing breaths. Every instant she went to speak he silenced her, raking away golden tinted waves of hair that encircled her features.

Her panting lowered once his weight increased, innocent eyes softening in defeat. _Why?_

Retreating from her mouth he let her gasp as his hands trapped her arms securely. Rough movements forcing strands of brunette to sway before bright eyes as he continued.

_Keiji._

Her heart was left in ruin. _Please stop._

A flash of yellow heightened and coiled, tighter and faster as it morphed into a high pitched screech.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

His body reacted instantly as it ran throughout the room.

In a violent display he tore his alarm clock from it's place and flung it to the floor, kindling an anger that persisted to blaze inside his chest. Ichigo resisted the incapable urge to scream, waiting for his active heart rate to slow. Along the edge of his bed he hyperventilated in to his old mattress cover, cursing inside his head as he anticipated weakly. _Please._

Would his _fucking_ mind not get attached to something else for a change, he slurred within his thoughts.

During the short time he had been with her, he had been relieved from his dreams. And now,- _This was the worst yet. _

Aware that he had to get ready for work, Ichigo lay unwilling to move as he found it wasn't fit enough of a reason to budge. It took a great amount of time to shift or even lift his blankets, let alone think about getting changed.

Perched on the edge of his bed, in the dead of his apartment, Ichigo hid inside his hands and made a promise to himself.

He promised himself, that he would never sleep again.

* * *

Despite the amount of rest accumulated during the night before, he was entirely drained. His eyes stung when coming in contact with bright light and his muscles had barely dragged his body to his car. His brain as well didn't manage to dress himself properly, unaware that one of his socks may be flipped inside out as he tampered with his hair.

_Just one day_, he continued telling himself as if it would do him any justice.

Busy trying to avoid whatever no-good human being that bumped him or got in his way that morning, he suddenly noticed something. A woman, whose hair hit the suns rays within a second, caught his eye.

A hot jolt rushed through his body and surged at his palms, pleading for the woman to turn. _Orihime?_

The mysterious woman soon lost herself in shadow, her hair now darkened and plain with her face within reach to see.

It wasn't her.

Ichigo relaxed his shoulders and bit his lip when eying Karakura General Hospital.

_Just one day_, he repeated again coolly within his thoughts.

Using his I.D to enter all the necessary rooms, he began his day with saying very little. It was noticeable that the hospital had been under staffed as he worked the halls, heedlessly dealing with common cold symptoms. And beside greeting patients or excusing himself for being in the way, he had no real desire to make conversation.

"Glad you could make it, Son."

Ichigo swerved his head to see his father blocking the doorway to his current patients room, watching a smug smile sweep over his face. He turned away instantly when deciding he wouldn't be bothered with responding, assigning his current patient cold medicine.

It was slightly amusing for him to see Isshin's grin disperse as he passed him through the door, not even dedicating a look.

"Hey," Isshin grunted disapprovingly, "Is that any way to greet your father?"

Ichigo groaned, shoving open his next patients hospital room door in order to escape.

"Miss Yamataro, I'm guessing," Ichigo questioned as he eyed the two ladies in front of him.

The mother, currently leaning on the child's hospital bed had been coaxing her child calmly when he entered. The room was dim as the young girl appeared frail, one hand nearly reaching her mothers and the other fixing her uncombed hair.

"Yes?" The child's eyes brightened while the mother appeared grateful, simply over the fact that someone had finally entered the room after such a long period of time. "Are you my doctor?"

"I will be for the time being. My name's Ichigo," He gave her smile, knowing that appearing formal was never a good way too impress a child, "What's yours?"

The child blinked to her mother briefly and sat up. "I'm Maiya."

Ichigo quickly read her description, setting up a few questions in his head. All Ichigo could really understand was that girl was around seven years old and had visited days before because of stomach pain. The little girl was obviously nervous so Ichigo disguised his voice to appear hopeful when asking her mother, "It says here, you thought in might just be the stomach flu?"

"Uh yes. I have an older son that had it before," The woman's dark eyes looked to her daughter as she toned her voice in worry, "She was moping around saying her stomach hurt last week but the doctors told me it wasn't the flu. I took her home when she said she felt better, and now it just recently started up again."

Ichigo affirmed, eying the sheet once more as Isshin crept in behind him, "Judging by your description so far, the worst case scenario is Appendicitis. We'll run tests for it today because that's something we would want to catch early rather than leave it alone," He looked down to the girl who hadn't seemed to be paying attention, "Okay?"

The girl nodded her head frantically before her mother thanked him with an impish smile. He was aware that the nurses were busy, making note on his papers to speed the process.

"You got a moment?" Isshin figured his son wouldn't answer when avoiding his presence. "Can you take your break in an hour? I'm off at seven."

"Fine."

* * *

When checking the time Ichigo realized he could leave for his break any moment, impressed that the day was passing by quicker than expected. He was always assigned an hour dinner break at the hospital and it was after six o'clock when he left to grab his things. He figured he should make it back by seven if he was going to help his father's assessments once he was gone.

Quickly passing the receptionists desk to get his car keys, a striking women spotted him as he walked by.

She followed, surveying him closely as she recited, "Back from vacation early, Kurosaki-san?"

He paused when hearing her voice and continued collecting his things. "No, just for today."

Her appearance was half hidden as he roamed through the shelf. It was impossible for him to avoid her when she placed herself next to him. He felt her fingers run over his arm so he halted with his possessions in hand.

Closing the shelf door he came face to face with Shita, sensing that something about her seemed different. Usually she wasn't the type of woman who tried too hard with her appearance at work, but this time her light hair was left down. Parted to the side her purposely curled hair drifted over her shoulders, her lips painted red.

"Want to make it count?" Her usually genuine smile was now flirtatious as she stood closer. "Just like last time?"

As she reminded him of the past, he wondered if things were ever going to change. Amber eyes then watched her hand caress his chest before he averted his gaze and stepped back. _Shit. _

"I-," He cursed himself when Orihime made her way inside his thoughts again. "I really should go."

"How come," The woman pouted, "You have your break right? We could head over to your place?"

"Uh-" Ichigo sighed, knowing he was the only person to blame for getting himself in this mess. "I can't."

The woman gave him a confused look and backed up. "Why not? Are you seeing someone now?"

Ichigo stared at the floor. It was a tough question, and definitely not one he could answer with a dignified response.

"Well, no-" Just thinking about her made him worried all over again. "I just-"

The woman wasn't convinced as she dis-pleasingly dispelled, ready to leave when he suddenly received a call on his cell.

He probably could of explained things better but the ring tone was too loud to ignore. While searching for the noise Ichigo wondered who could of possibly been calling him. If his father was at work and his family thought he was on vacation then it could have only been a handful of people.

Quickly flipping out the device he answered feeling uneasy, "H-Hello?"

"Ichigo?" He was surprised to hear Tatsuki's concerned voice. "Are you busy right now?"

When he turned around Shita was gone. "What's going on? I thought you were in Kawasaki?"

"I-I am," Tatsuki fumbled with her words, meek when questioning, "Can I ask you for a favor? Orihime's not answering her phone and she was supposed to-"

"Yeah, she hasn't been lately," Ichigo argued, "So?"

"So? I told her to keep texting me but she suddenly stopped," Tatsuki raised her voice scornfully towards him, soon turning nearly impossible to hear, "I-I have a feeling that something is wrong. I can't get over there right now. Can you please go over there to check on her? You're closer than I am."

"Tatsuki, I can't," Ichigo growled, "I'm at work."

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important! Please?" It had been awhile since he heard Tatsuki sound so desperate. "Keiji might be there, and-"

"I'm on my way."

Ichigo snapped his phone shut and briskly headed for the door.

He was almost at the front desk when his father turned the corner.

"Ichigo?" Isshin watched his son throw his uniform and tag on the front desk with the women watching. "W-What are you doing?"

"Dad, I need you to do me a favor," He directed, running for the door, "Finish my shift off! I have to go!"

"What?" Isshin grit his teeth, "Ichigo, get back here! Are you trying to loose you job?"

Slipping on his coat, Ichigo realized it was a far drive when making his way to his car. He was probably crazy for listening to Tatsuki in the first place but the girl had been right many times before, and if there was even the slightest chance she was, he would be there.

During his drive the only thing he could think about was going faster.

In his mind, it didn't take him long to return to Shibuya.

Successfully sneaking inside the apartment building aside and elder couple, he made his way to her floor. Worried thoughts scrambled inside his head as he finally reached her apartment door, knocking tactlessly.

His eyes shifted, standing impatiently as he called out her name, "Orihime?"

Ichigo continued knocking but no one answered.

"Orihime?"

When hearing something fall over, Ichigo listened closely and pressed his ear against wood.

He knew someone was in there.

"Orihime! Open up!"

He listened to faint footsteps on the other side of the door, causing him to back up.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun?"

When hearing her quiet voice Ichigo let out a comforted sigh.

"Orihime? Please open the door?"

"Kurosaki-kun," Her voice choked, "N-Now is, not a good time."

Her comment set him off, making him sternly order, "Orihime, open the door now!"

He heard the faint sound of her pawing at the knob when it unlocked. Only opening the door a crack, she forced Ichigo to persuasively push it open further in his attempt to see her.

"Orihime, what are you-"

When seeing her apartment his pulse slowed. Her things were everywhere, broken and out of place.

"Where is Keiji?" His eyes searched over the clutter. "Orihime, what happened?"

As he thought over the possibilities she refused to answer, making him realize she was avoiding eye contact.

Fearful, he tried to make her look at him. "Orihime?"

She was shaking as he carefully reached for her, crouching away.

Wrapping her in a cautious hug he used his hand to guide her chin, regretful as her large teary eyes poured at the sight of him. It was unbearable for him to see. He gripped her tighter as she continued to cry against him.

It was apparent she had most likely been hurt the way she refused to show him, her auburn hair astray as he gently caressed it with his hand.

"Please look at me?"

It was hard for her to obey. Never in her life had Ichigo seen her cry like this, not when he was actually _there_ to witness.

He scanned for cuts or bruises when she finally complied, carefully tucking her hair behind her ears. He felt relief when seeing she was unharmed, till she flinched after he touched the back of her head.

He held his wrist up to the light to see it was faintly etched with blood.

"Orihime, what is this?"

He instantly directed her towards the kitchen sink when he got no reply. She muffled her mouth with her hands as he soothed her with his voice, "It's okay. Come here."

Ichigo damped a cloth that he scrounged and moved her hair aside to see she had a deep cut above her neck. Covering the wound and applying pressure, he cursed.

Exhaling heavily, he held her close, "You need stitches."

With the closing of her eyes came more tears.

As much as he wanted to know exactly what happened, he knew he would have to wait. Swaying her in his arms he tried to calm her and kissed the top of her head, viewing the wreckage of her apartment once again.

"I'll take you to the nearest hospital, okay? It's over now."


	13. I Swear To Ya, I'll Be There For Ya

All he could hear was the rain outside as it poured.

"No Tatsuki-"

He was alone in a large hallway covered in white, currently waiting for a lady to finish with his papers. He was done with sitting, now wearily standing as he listened to his friend ramble on. It seemed like that was all he had done for hours now was wait.

"-If I don't fucking kill him first." At least he hadn't heard from his father, he thought.

"I'm tired, and it's too late for that-" He hadn't realized there was a woman with darkened skin listening to his conversation. She wasn't trying to, she simply couldn't help it. The hallway had echoed every word he spoke. "-It's fucking two in the morning. That's why-"

Ichigo wondered how long it was going to take to get the damn papers as he kicked his feet. "I can't do that. She would-"

The woman behind him shifted when seeing that her co-worker was trying to get his attention.

"-Fuck that bullshit! No." Ichigo snapped while rubbing his forehead.

He felt a small tap on his shoulder. "Excuse me?"

Ichigo pulled his phone away to see the elderly woman in uniform give him a concerned glance. His brows creased by his embarrassment and he held his phone to his chest to muffle whatever sour words Tatsuki would spew.

The nurse asked in a genuine voice, "Is everything alright?"

"Un-" Ichigo blinked, confused, "Yeah, thank you."

He was close to asking himself why the woman was talking to him when she pointed it out for him, "They're done with your application."

"Tatsuki, I have to go." Ichigo appeared jumpy as he reached the front desk.

For a brief moment he thanked the receptionist and turned back to apologize.

The woman was standing in the center of the hall with no one else around as she waved her hand politely, "It's alright. You've had a rough night."

Ichigo managed to laugh, "Er, Yeah."

"Well, your friend," Her voice altered when speaking the word _friend_, "-will be out shortly."

"Thank you." Ichigo reached the back of his head, rubbing at first until it looked as if he was holding it in pain.

"Of course," She smiled briskly before leaving, "Maybe I'll see you around? Have a good night."

Ichigo conjured a smile and nodded before he saw the young auburn haired woman in the distance, safely tucking his papers away. She looked slightly lost as when turning the corner, but it wasn't hard to spot him.

Ichigo knew he didn't need to speak loud in order for her to hear him, "How did it go?"

"Well." She went to pat her head before thinking it over. "It kind of hurt. It was an odd feeling."

He wasn't in medical for no reason, Ichigo knew it would hurt. He was asking about the quality of her treatment but, he wasn't about to question her over. He just wanted to get her back home, guiding her towards the exit and out in to the rain.

During the car ride back to her place he continued to glance over at her as she remained mute. Peering out the window on the passengers side with her face hidden while minutes passed. She hadn't given him any explanation as to what happened so far, and he found it unsettling.

"Thank you for driving all this way." She spoke suddenly, still facing away.

"Like I said," Ichigo remarked in a collected voice, "It's okay. You don't have to keep apologizing."

She shifted, her hand gripping at her sweater. "H-How exactly did you know?"

Ichigo sighed and prepared himself. They were finally going to have _that_ conversation.

"Tatsuki asked me to check on you because she was worried."

Orihime jolted in her seat. "Oh no, I should call her!"

"Don't worry. I've been talking to her," He retorted calmly.

Covering her face she crouched over as she muttered, "I can only imagine what she's been saying."

"I told her you didn't go looking for him." Orihime noticed a change in Ichigo's voice and carefully changed her position to look to him, moving her long hair aside to clear her view. His cold amber eyes were harshly focused on the road ahead as rain water rolled down the window. "But she's still angry. We're both angry."

Orihime nodded her head and zoned out.

It wasn't that Ichigo was mad at her specifically, it was his reaction against the entire situation. And now that she was able to speak Ichigo wouldn't avoid it anymore, reverting from sounding aggressive when asking, "You going to tell me what happened?"

Orihime swallowed thickly, wanting to explain but it was difficult to know where to begin. Since she was done with Keiji now for good she wanted to be able to talk to someone about it for a change, she just knew it was going to take further explaining.

"I-It all started when I said when I would leave him, months ago."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"No matter what I did I kept thinking that I shouldn't be with him, even when I had no reason for it. I guess I just didn't feel close to him anymore?" Ichigo remained quiet and let her continue, proud of her for finally speaking, "He started going out with friends and it made me feel like it was a one sided relationship. But when,-" Orihime paused to control her speech, "W-When I said I would leave, he would fight me about it."

They sat in silence, hearing the rain as other cars passed by them during the early hour.

"He came over to grab his things," Orihime exhaled, fiddling with her fingers as she shrugged, "I guess he assumed things were going on between us, and I couldn't really defend myself. He was right after all."

They both knew it was true, and because of that one fact alone Orihime wasn't able to lie.

"You should of denied it." Ichigo gripped the steering wheel. The notion implied that this was his fault, _their_ fault.

"Why?" She asked meekly and blinked towards him, "I wanted him to know."

Ichigo angrily flint a response, "Why would you want that?"

"Because,-" She was intimidated by his reaction. "I guess, I just wanted him to give up on me."

_Give up? _The woman had made herself sound pathetic and unwanted, which Ichigo knew wasn't true.

"Orihime," He eyed traffic before catching a glimpse of her eyes on his. "Don't ever think that you're not good enough."

* * *

He promised himself not to sleep.

After sending Orihime to bed and cleaning up her place a bit, he had been resting on her couch. Even if he could sleep he knew he wouldn't try. Orihime figured Keiji wouldn't return but he would be on guard despite what her thoughts were, watching television at it's lowest possible volume. He could make a giant list of excuses not to close his eyes, and in time, he found he eventually marked them all off in his head.

After gazing at the screen for long he started to get a headache, positioning himself on his back to watch the roof after a while. Orihime's cat only kept him entertained for a few minutes before running off then to Orihime's bedroom once again.

Ichigo looked towards the hallway briefly. As much as he wanted to comfort her he knew this was the best way. Things between them were messed up and she was once again vulnerable, to say the least. She was injured and needed her rest so he would leave her alone.

More reasons as to why he was sleeping on the couch, he thought.

After shutting off the TV he listened to the rain loudly pour outside. Only a few more hours until Orihime would wake and he could see her. Even though it was nearly dawn the sky had been cloaked by dark grey clouds.

He fixed his blanket, still wearing his day clothes as he shut his eyes.

It wasn't long before he carelessly fell asleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kurosaki-kun?  
_  
**.**

Perfect red lips pursed open.  
**.**

**.  
**  
**.**

_Kurosaki-kun?_

_**.**_

**.**

"K-Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo flinched and covered his eyes as soon as they were opened. It was much brighter than he remembered as he groaned.

"Good morning." The shy voice continued.

It was hard to see her through the sunlight, but Orihime was crouching next to him in her pajamas with a faint smile on her face.

"Uh, Good morning," Ichigo croaked, closing his eyes again, "What the hell happened? I thought it was miserable outside?"

"Oh." Orihime ran for the blinds. "I guess the weather changed it's mind."

He looked to her once she partly closed the blinds, her cat approaching him for attention. "What time is it?"

"Eight thirty." That meant he had about three hours of rest. "I got a message from Tatsuki this morning," Orihime chirped, placing her hands in front of her, "She was able to make it home early."

Ichigo paused when petting the cat. "Does that mean she's coming soon?"

"Knowing her, probably." Orihime didn't seem too enthusiastic but he could understand why. "I've got frittata for us in the oven."

Ichigo grimaced when wondering why she had to have a liking for a dish with such a weird sounding name.

"Thank you for staying here last night. It means a lot to me," She uttered, modestly kicking her feet against the carpet.

He smirked briefly, tallying how many times she must of apologized since the night before. _Maybe five?_

"Of course," Ichigo gave his attention to the cat as he attempted to confess. "You know, I was, seriously worried about-"

**_Thud. Thud. Thud._**

They both directed their attention towards the thundering knock on Orihime's apartment door.

Without hesitation, Orihime ran for it once hearing Tatsuki's voice.

"Oh good!" Tatsuki dispersed happily when seeing her best friend appeared untouched. "You look okay!"

Orihime smiled nervously. Sure, her friend appeared cheerful but Orihime knew she was about to be scolded. "Hey Tatsuki-san."

"Let me see." As Tatsuki ordered around her friend in the hallway, Ichigo listened in the livingroom quietly. "Jeez, that looks painful."

"I'm fine, Tatsuki-san."

"Like hell!"

Here it comes, Orihime thought.

Ichigo waited for a few seconds as Tatsuki went off, rising from his seat when he realized he couldn't listen to it anymore.

"Hey Tatsuki, calm down, okay?"

The woman's wide eyes connected with his when he came into sight. "Did you stay here last night?"

Ichigo looked himself over, finding he looked like a complete wreck. "Well I'm not going to leave her alone here, idiot."

Ichigo thought Tatsuki would have bantered back towards him but instead she relaxed, a sly grin forming over her lips. "Good."

Orihime rolled her eyes and paced towards the kitchen to check the oven. "Both of you, go sit down."

The pair eyed each other as they walked, when Tatsuki's evil look surprisingly became pleased.

"Thank you for looking out for her," Tatsuki whispered once they reached the living room, hearing Orihime clang dishes together, "It means a lot to me that you went out to get her."

His eyes widened by her sudden change of mood. "It wasn't a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" Tatsuki scoffed as they took their seats on the couch, "What about your father? Isn't he mad you ditched work?"

They both hadn't realized their auburn haired friend was now standing in the room with drinks in hand.

"I haven't talked to him about that yet."

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime's mouth hung open, "You missed work? You told me you were doing nothing at the time!"

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably and gave her a blank stare, accepting the drink as she pouted towards him. "I consider it nothing."

Orihime gave Tatsuki a concerned looked and shuffled back towards the kitchen weakly.

"Nice excuse," Tatsuki chuckled quietly.

The two all of a sudden began disputing Orihime's rights as she prepared things in the kitchen. Frankly, Ichigo was tired of hearing Tatsuki complain about how they should press charges. Orihime had already made a good point the night before about how the police might not believe her. It was the only reason Ichigo had cleaned up her house in the first place. Orihime generally didn't want to deal with Keiji at all, _period_.

It was final; And if that's what Orihime wanted, Ichigo could easily keep Keiji the hell away from her if he was around.

"Besides that was yesterday, Tatsuki-san," Orihime sighed after listening to their conversation, "It's too late to call the police."

Her friend greatly disagreed as she erupted, "That sleaze-ball is not getting away with what he did!"

"Tatsuki-san!" Orihime shouted after setting down their plates, "Enough please!"

Ichigo knew just by looking at Orihime that she felt guilty, watching Tatsuki's anger subside as she realized it to.

"Keiji came to get his things. He broke stuff because he was angry with me. I get that," She was yelling out to who would listen at this point, almost as if repeating it over to herself to make her understand. "As soon as he realized he cut me with that stupid picture frame, he left. Now can we please stop talking about this? I'm not going to the police to complain about my bad break-up."

It was amazing really, he thought. Ichigo hadn't noticed it until then, how much Orihime had grown up.

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime pleaded for a change on the subject, "Did you want to have a shower?"

"Actually," He dragged on, "I want to stop by my place later. I don't have any spare clothes here."

Tatsuki was busy eying the floor as she bit the inside of her cheek. "You should stay here with her, Ichigo."

Orihime smiled at Tatsuki then blushed when realizing Ichigo was staring her way.

"Alright."

* * *

"Thanks for taking me home."

Tatsuki still had her baggage from her trip since she arrived straight off the plane. Her bags were now placed behind her in the trunk of Ichigo's car as she was perched in the back seat without a seat belt.

"If I have my car it's no big deal."

"This car is insane." Tatsuki's eyes narrowed as she examined the interior. "What do these do?"

Between the driver's and passenger's seat were a few coloured buttons that the raven haired woman felt free to press.

"Would you knock it off?" Ichigo harped as he slapped her hand, "Stop touching stuff!"

Orihime chuckled in the passenger's seat as her friends continued to argue. It was odd how much she missed them fighting.

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun," The woman surveyed her surroundings carefully, nearly afraid to move. It was dark, even with the one small light turned on in the corner. Her face was crimson as she bravely asked a need-to-know question, "How many relationships have you had?"

Ichigo stood nearly three feet behind her as he cringed, "Why do you ask?"

His place, was immaculate. It was small but nicely furnished with dark appliances as his cologne lingered. Right beside his bed was a view of the city, and his blankets that gave the look of, well, Orihime couldn't help but think it; His place was a complete bachelor's pad.

"N-no real reason," Orihime lied, chuckling shyly as she tried to hide her blushing. Just standing there made her feel an insane amount of pressure to-

-She had no idea. But what ever it was, it was something she had never done before.

"Orihime." Nervously hiding her mouth behind her hand, afraid as he spoke with that _voice_. "Can I tell you something?"

"Um," Her heart was pounding, even more when his hands reached her shoulders.

He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her gently. "I don't like it here."

Orihime blinked when sensing the mood had changed and turned around to see him. Still holding her hands and playing with her fingers as he stared at them.

"I like being with you," His brows furrowed, still looking at her hands, "Which is why I want to apologize."

Orihime could barely breathe. He was worrying her. "Apologize for what?"

His hands slid up and down her arms before finally locking on to her deep-set eyes. "For not being there for you."

Falling to his chest, she clung on to him tightly. Smiling as she found there were no words to describe how much she cared for him.

"I know it was just a suggestion of Tatsuki's," Ichigo softly rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "But would you mind me staying with you?"

Orihime felt no need to pull from him when she suggested. "You should pack a bag."


End file.
